Dear Sister
by BurntMyChocolate
Summary: Elsa, if we can't see each other, can we at least talk? Through paper and a pencil? Love, Anna.
1. Doodle

**My first story! Hopefully you guys will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of its characters.**

* * *

The day Elsa had to move out of Anna's bedroom was a lot to take in for Anna. When she discovered that Elsa won't be sleeping with her, she started to break down. And she cried harder when she realized Elsa wasn't crying or protesting about the move. Her parents comforted Anna everyday, telling her that Elsa needed time to herself. But Anna secretly thought that maybe Elsa was sick of her? Was that it? Or maybe Anna was too annoying?

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna would knock on Elsa's door, her voice bright and hopeful. But there was no answer.

"Come on, let's go and play!" Anna tried again. Although silence is her answer, Anna kept on singing. Before Elsa ignored her, they always sang together with songs they always made up, and this was one of them. So Anna continued singing, hoping it would bring sense into Elsa and open the door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna tried to catch her breath, then she reached up to the keyhole and pressed her tiny lips there. "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

The child heard shuffles, and it sounded like Elsa was about to open the door and―

"Go away, Anna."

Those words struck Anna's heart like a needle. She wanted to cry, but she just bowed her head sadly and started walking away, "Okay, bye."

Quickly the child shuffled to her room and bounded on her bed, bored and disappointed. It was hours that Anna stayed like that, her face staring at the ceiling with blank expression. What did she do wrong? Did Elsa hear what Anna was asking for?

Wait, maybe Elsa _do_ find Anna annoying. Her childish voice can be pretty off . . .

If there was only another way she could communicate without using her voice. She could try to find out what was wrong. And before she knew it, she and Elsa will be singing songs again! And building snowmen like old times!

Yes! What a perfect idea!

Anna sat up and went to her drawer to find a piece of paper and a pencil. She rested on the ground, tapping her chin with the pencil thoughtfully. Finally, she pressed down her pencil and started drawing people on the paper, her lines crooked and uneven. Honestly, she doesn't know how to write complete sentences without Elsa teaching her, and it takes a long time to get the hang of it. Often Anna would stall or delay while Elsa tries to teach her. After all she was still four, and this is how she could communicate with her older sister. She knew how to write some words, but overall she doesn't know how to write. So drawing pictures was her only option besides writing or singing.

When the message was finished, Anna giggled as she ran down the hallway to her sister's room. She stopped abruptly and bent down slowly so she could see what was going on through the bottom of the bedroom door. Carefully she slipped her message through. She stood up and stepped back, waiting for the door to open or see a note slip through the bottom of the door.

Sadly, Anna received none.

No matter how much she waited.

"Elsa?" Anna got onto her knees and pressed her face against the carpet floor. "Come out and let's go play! I never see you anymore, so come out the door."

No response came. Maybe Elsa doesn't understand her picture . . .

"That's Olaf in the picture," Anna explained, her face still flat against the ground. "And there's you and me playing."

Still, silence came in as her only answer. But she wasn't giving up on Elsa. "Come out and play with me! It's like you've gone away. Wanna build a snowman?"

Finally, Elsa answered, her voice was hard and cold. "Go away."

Disappointed, Anna walked back to her room again and rested herself against the side of the bed. Maybe Elsa doesn't understand her drawing . . . ? There's always next time. And next time, Anna will surely know how to write.

* * *

A piece of paper was laid out neatly on the mattress, and Elsa hugged herself as she stared at the doodle for ages. There were three figures on the doodle. She could barely make out two kids on either side, but she knew the middle one was a snowman. The one she and Anna grew to love: Olaf. It was a plain, kindergarten drawing. On the bottom was the word snowman, but Anna misspelled that wrong, leaving out the W.

Of course Elsa knew that Anna doesn't know how to write, and she knew that Anna tried to communicate with her by drawing her a picture. The one she always desired_._

_Build Anna a snowman!_ The doodle seemed haunting.

She glanced at the bedroom door sadly. She could see her sister's shadow leaking through the bottom of the door, as if she's waiting for her answer.

_Limit the contact from people_, her father would always say._ Including your own sister._

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa whispered as she curled into a ball on her bed, rejecting the doodle. Back in Anna's bedroom, the small child stared at the ceiling on top of her bed, a small hobby she was starting to grow attached to. She could do nothing but stare at the ceiling all day.

"What happened to us, Elsa?" Anna whispered in confusion.

* * *

**End of first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Good? Horrible? Stinking confusing? You know, the more the reviews, the faster I'll update. Basically that's probably what every writer thinks. So please review! And also, it would be nice if you point out any errors.**


	2. First Letter

**Hey guys. Here you go, another good chapter up.**

* * *

Anna had just turned five today.

Her mother and father agreed to teach her how to write, since that was the only thing Anna wanted besides asking for Elsa to come out the door. It was pretty sad to see that she had a tiny party with the staff and her parents, she thought the village will come in or the gates will be open. Plus, the chair that Elsa would sit in was vacant throughout the party. Reality slapped Anna like it was mocking her. Her sister didn't come?

Anyway, her mother spent the rest of the day teaching Anna how to write. Gladly the child was a quick learner. And with the advantage to read at an early age, she learned things really quick. When the lessons began, at first Anna was being unresponsive and uncooperative, but in the end she was eager to know how to write. The Queen decided to hire a royal teacher. Just two months later Anna already mastered how to write the alphabet and learned many of words. Of course she was proud of it. She had nothing else better to do, so she studied hard on this.

Then late at a dark and chilly night, just an hour before their curfew, Anna decided to put her skills to the test.

Quickly she grabbed a piece of paper with a pencil and ran down to Elsa's bedroom as silent as she could. She went down to her knees and wrote on the paper with her messy handwriting. Then she gently pushed the piece of paper through the bottom of the door and waited for the paper to come out again.

Anna stared into the keyhole, trying to see what was inside Elsa's bedroom. Honestly, she never saw her new room. But hopefully Elsa would be thoughtful enough to show Anna her room one day.

Time passed by, and Anna was still waiting. Who knew how long she waited? It was nearly time for curfew.

Maybe Elsa's trying to figure out what Anna's saying.

Dang, she should've written it better.

Suddenly, the same piece of paper flew out of the door and Anna squealed in excitement, getting up to her knees. Finally her sister responded! Hastily Anna grabbed for the paper and tried to look for any answer that Elsa wrote . . .

What?

There's _none_.

Anna double-checked again for any response, but the paper was clear except for the question Anna wrote on the paper, _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Even though it's late to go outside, Anna thought that question would convince Elsa.

She was disappointed, but she wasn't giving up. Again Anna pushed the paper under the door and waited. But the paper again went out, and Anna see no answer. Once more she slipped it through, this time pressing her face down onto the ground, her eyes scanning for Elsa's shoes. Why wasn't she writing back?

"Elsa?" Anna spoke in confusion. "Can you see my note?"

Finally, she sees a pair of blue shoes just inches from the door, and she knew that was Elsa. But instead of picking up the note, she nudged it back out with her feet. By that, the five-year old was disappointed and a little shocked. What was going on with her?

"Elsa, did you see my note?"

Silence.

Disappointed, Anna tried again by writing a new sentence and pushing it back through the door, pressing her face on the ground to see if Elsa would read it. Instantly, she sees shadows and movement happening around, but the crack was too narrow for her to see it. Moments later, the paper was pushed back out. And the child grabbed it to see a neat handwriting just under her scrawl.

Anna had written, _Did you see my note?_ And under it was . . .

_We can't, Anna._

Aha! So that means they could play!

Under it Anna wrote in her messy scrawl, _Can we build one tomowow? tumuruw?_

Dang, she doesn't know how to spell tomorrow. So she crossed both of it out and wrote, _Next time?_ Then she slipped the paper through.

Moments later the paper slipped back for Anna, and it read, _No. Go to sleep._

Anna felt like she was stabbed. They were just starting to have a good conversation! But now it was just about time to sleep. One of the best opportunities Anna was having in life had to end because of her bedtime curfew!

But then again, Anna will get in trouble if she was caught staying up late . . .

Quickly she wrote on the extra space the paper still contained, writing it in her best handwriting. Maybe if she acted and write neater―like how Elsa was―then she could get a quicker answer.

_Elsa, can we write to each other?_

Anna stood up and stepped back, waiting for the paper to come out, her heart racing with nervousness and anxiety.

What if Elsa said no? Then what would Anna do? She can't live without her sister!

The paper was pushed back, just lying in front of Anna's feet. There wasn't a new answer anywhere on the paper, and the child's heart sank down to her stomach. So Anna bent down and wrote on the paper, _If we can't see each other, can we talk? Like this?_

She pushed the paper back through the door, trying not to get her hopes too high.

Immediately the paper came out quickly as it came. And on it was just a simple short word, written from Elsa.

_Maybe._

So her sister wanted to talk to her! She'll take that as a yes.

Her sister wasn't completely gone. Anna would just have to get her out of hiding―through paper and a pencil. What a smart idea!

Anna squealed as she grabbed the paper and skipped all the way down to her bedroom, happiness overwhelming her. She's definitely going to treasure this piece of letter. This thing is what started it all. And Anna was glad for that. Now, she'll have to wait until tomorrow!

* * *

Inside her bedroom, the seven-year old Elsa prepared herself for bed: brushed her teeth, changed to pajamas, combed her hair, got under the covers. And the whole time her powers bothered her. Frost formed on her bathroom mirror. She nearly slipped on her own ice. She froze her doorknob. She froze her comb. Oh, how can she live?

And with Anna trying to talk to her . . . her sister might get killed the next time they send letters to each other. She shouldn't have responded.

The child got to bed, her body tired and sore from fighting the curse. But her mind was as clear as day.

That piece of paper was probably the closest thing she could consider it interaction. The last time she saw Anna was . . . well . . . she couldn't exactly remember. Since the accident, Elsa probably saw her younger sister once a month. But other than her, she saw no one else except her parents. She was a loner, isolating herself from everyone because of her powers.

But to talk again to her sister, err, or to _write_ to her . . . It was probably one of the best feelings Elsa had in a long time. Maybe it's nice to have someone to talk to . . .

At least she won't be lonely.

* * *

**Thank you for the people who reviewed, followed, and favorite my story. It means a lot for me. But I'd like to hear more from you, so my story can be more in-depth and better. Let me hear your suggestions! I won't update unless I get a good amount of reviews.**

**Also, school's been in the way for me. So please understand that my updates might end up coming after like, two weeks. But I assure you that I won't leave you guys hanging around in a month or longer!**

**Oh, and I'm doing a multi-chapter story too. If you don't get the story . . . Anna is trying to bond with Elsa, trying to get her out of hiding through messages on paper.**


	3. Talk To Me

"Elsa!" Anna stopped abruptly in front of her sister's bedroom door, panting from her sprint all the way from the grand hall. Her smile reached above her bright blue eyes, which twinkled like stars. Morning daylight seeped in from the window, and it shone up to her head.

She pulled out a piece of paper and her pencil from her front pockets of her dress, and started drawing a quick picture of the breakfast she just ate. She drew a nice picture of bacon and fried eggs in the form of a smiley face. On top of it she wrote in big letters, _Elsa!_

Then she slid the paper under the door and leaned against the door, waiting for her response. She noticed it was snowing outside today. Maybe she could ask Elsa.

The doodle came out poking at Anna's bum, and the child giggled at the sight of her drawing. She sat on her knees, turned the paper over, and wrote, _Why didn't you come out and eat?_ Then slipped the paper through, knowing she poked Elsa's bum.

_I'm not hungry_ was her reply.

Worried, Anna wrote, _Everyday I don't see you come out. You okay?_

Noises were heard behind the door, and Anna can feel herself starting to shiver. Even though it was winter, her parents allowed Anna to wear summer dresses and clothes that aren't suitable for winter. But now she was starting to regret it. Didn't Gerda turn on the heater . . . ?

The paper slid back out for Anna to see. _Got a cold._

Oh.

So Anna won't be going out for a snow day.

_Is that why you stay away?_ She couldn't help but to write her question. She immediately regretted it as soon as she pushed the note through the crack. What would Elsa say? Anna already predicted her sister thought poorly of her. The child might as well brace herself for any insults that might come to her.

But instead, it came out differently. _I'm growing up._

It took a moment for Anna to register those words into her head.

_I'm. Growing. Up._

Now, Anna expected something that was about her. But growing up? That sounded . . . foreign to the tongue. She's just five, and Elsa was seven. Seven isn't considered as a start for growing up. Growing up was when they're their parents' age. It's a scary thing to grow up. Once you grow up, you take responsibility in a lot of stuff.

_How?_ Anna quickly wrote and passed it over.

_I'm seven._

Haha, as if that's the real answer.

_Seven isn't old. We can still play! Do you wanna a snowman? _Anna hoped this was a good time to ask, even if Elsa was sick. If she said yes, then they could go out! And the gates will finally be open!

_Don't feel well_ was her response.

Anna answered back, _Can I come in there and cheer you up?_

_You can't._

_Why? Are you scared of me? I'm your best buddy!_ Anna stifled a laugh as she passed her note under the door for Elsa. It sounded so ridiculous, but Anna felt like it was the real reason why Elsa avoided her.

The paper flew out of the crack. _I'm not scared._

Liar.

_Then can you come out the door and talk to me? I'm getting a headache unless I see you._ The redhead knew that was a total lie. There's no way she'll hurt herself, but she wanted to make Elsa concerned. She might have to bang her head against the wall just to get her sister out the door.

_Go play dolls, Anna. Goodbye._

The note quickly came out, and the response stabbed Anna each time she looked at it. She read it nearly a billion times until she threw it in front of her, shocked by the response. She almost wanted to cry all day. That was it? And how long was their conversation? It felt like seconds . . .

_No, we're not done talking_, Anna tried not to break the graphite from her pencil. _Can you PLEASE stay with me?_ _I thought we agreed to write letters to each other! _Then she pushed the paper through the crack.

The paper came back with a solid answer, _Goodbye._

Anna suddenly felt a little angry, even though it was unusual for her. How dare she! Abandoning her sister who was looking forward to this conversation! For the first time in forever, they were finally having a little chat! What got to her that made her stop writing to Anna? But she can't stay mad at her sister . . . maybe she misunderstood things.

_**I'm not leaving you, **_the child wrote, her words thick and dark compared to the rest. _**I'm staying here and wait for you to talk to me!**_

The child slipped the note through, but stopped. She realized they were running out of space to write. She might have to get more paper.

But until Elsa responds back.

So Anna folded her arms, leaned against the door, and waited.

It felt like hours just waiting there, leaning on Elsa's door for who knows how long. Anna wondered if Elsa ever read her note. Of if she crumpled it and threw it in the trash. Or if she forgot all about their chat. What if Elsa is sleeping? Then that would be a waste of time. But she promised to wait! . . . Not exactly, but she said she'll be waiting.

So the child waited. She watched the sunlight move against the windows slowly. When it was nearly lunchtime, the sunlight disappeared from the windows.

_Finally_, for the first in forever, the paper came in later than usual. Elsa's answer was unusually unclean compared to her other neat replies. It was as if she scribbled it down hastily. _Bring Papa here please._

Bring their father? Now, that was probably the first proper request Elsa asked to Anna since she moved rooms.

_Why?_ Anna couldn't help but ask.

_PLEASE_. The lines were crooked. Elsa's handwriting suddenly looked like Anna's.

_Okay, wait for me._ The child decided not to dwell on it anymore. She was tired of waiting. She needed to stretch her legs. And the last thing she wanted to do is irritate Elsa.

Anxiously Anna got up and took time stretching her limbs. Then she ran down to the other end of the castle just to find her father and mother. Finally she found her father and told him about Elsa. He was busy with paperwork, but he followed her down to Elsa's room. Her father looked downright scared to his wits throughout the walk, and Anna wondered why, but she didn't dare ask.

* * *

"Papa," Elsa whimpered as her father comes in through the door. She saw a glimpse of Anna, and she quickly turned away to face the window. She didn't want her sister seeing her like this. Not now.

"Anna, go to your room," she could hear her father saying to Anna.

"But I wanna know what's going on!"

Oh, her poor sister. It breaks her heart to hear Anna like this. She could see her sister pouting and walking away through the window. Elsa hated to see Anna angry or sad.

Moments later, her father was behind her, and Elsa could see his worried expression reflected on the window like a mirror.

"I'm scared," Elsa whirled around to face her father, her voice quiet but sharp. "Whenever I touch something, it just freezes over! I can't get it to stop! Anna's been hanging around my door, and I'm scared I might accidentally hurt her through the door and―"

"I know, sweetheart. But you have to try," Cautiously her father stepped closer and nodded in understanding. "Don't give up so easily. Do it for Anna and everyone."

"But I can't control it!"

The temperature in the room dropped rapidly, and the King was suddenly shivering.

"Being upset will make it worse," he spoke softly and calmly. "Count one to ten slowly and try to relax."

Elsa closed her eyes and inhaled shakily, slowly letting out her breath. But it came out in short gasps. Before she knew it, frost decorated her bedroom walls like a disease. Snowflakes formed out of nowhere in the air. Her fear was coming out to get her.

"Papa!" She wailed, tears threatening to spill. "It's too hard!"

"Honey, calm down," The King went over to hug her, but Elsa shrank back. Her hands tightly clasped to her chest. "Relax and try again."

"I can't!" Elsa sighed in frustration and walked to a corner. "I've tried to do this for weeks, but it just won't work."

Her father tapped his chin thoughtfully, then exited out of the room, his eyes staring into Elsa's worriedly. "Wait here."

The young child hugged herself as she slid down the wall to her bum. It was hopeless. How could Elsa write to Anna if she can't write properly? If she keeps doing this, Anna will know something bad is going on, and Elsa will have to ignore her completely . . . She didn't want to worry her sister. She just wanted to protect her.

But she doesn't want to stop writing to Anna. She's been depressed and lonely. She needed her sister. Even though there were some times when Elsa needed to be alone, it would be a miracle just to see a note fly through under the door. She's happy Anna writing it to her room. Elsa couldn't bear standing in front of her sister's room.

It'll be hard though if she can't write when her pencil keeps on freezing over!

"Elsa," her father's voice pulled her back into reality. She hadn't realized he was in front of her, holding out a pair of white gloves.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a pair of gloves," her father reached out for her hands and pulled the gloves over it. "It will help you control your powers. Conceal. Don't feel."

The child's eyes widened as wide as saucers, as if that was the solution to everything. "_Conceal. Don't feel . . ."_ She repeated in wonderment.

The King smiled in relief when he saw her body relaxed.

"Yes. Conceal. Don't feel."

* * *

**Hope you all love this one. Thank you again for all the reviews! And please review! You guys are so silent.**

**If you see any errors in this story . . . I'm trying to get my grammar straight, so sorry.**

**Oh, and I just learned that Elsa was supposed to be eight, three years older than Anna. But oh well.**

**This chapter is unusually long compared to the other two. But the longer the better, right?**


	4. Growing Up

Should she go write to Elsa?

It's been a couple of days―er, a week and a half.

Her heart ached. She wanted to talk to her, even though not much was happening. She could tell Elsa how she talked to the paintings that hung in the grand ballroom. She found out that one of her ancestors was a man named Joan, so she found him a little more special than the other paintings.

The last time she talked to Elsa didn't really end well. Her father had to go in there and talk to Elsa about something. Of course Anna wanted to know. Maybe it involved something about her. Maybe she was bothering Elsa too much, that Elsa needed Papa to force Anna into her room. But what did she do to tick her off? Why did she sound so panicky?

Or maybe she was thinking about moving back to Anna! That's why their father went over there. Maybe Elsa got sick of staying in her bedroom, and she asked him to move back to Anna! Squee!

Sure, there might be a slim chance she's moving back, since it's been too long that Anna last saw her. But it won't hurt to ask . . . right?

* * *

Nervously, Anna walked down the long hallway with two sheets of paper and a pencil, in case if their chat is long. Her paper was about half the size of a normal piece of paper, but Anna wanted to save the big ones for her drawings and other things. Also, it would be easier to slip the note through the door for Elsa to see.

She stopped shortly by the Elsa's room, her heart racing like a wild horse down a speed track. She hadn't written to her sister for a week because she was scared that she would ignore her messages. Anna figured Elsa needed time for herself, so she gave her a week and a half for that. Silently she got to her knees, with her paper laid out neatly on the carpet floor. She should've brought some sort of book to write on top with. It was a little hard to write neater on the bumpy floor.

_Hi Elsa._ Anna wrote in her best handwriting, then she pushed it through the door carefully. She hoped so bad Elsa will write back.

It was a long time until the note was pushed back out, with a reply from Elsa: _I'm sorry, Anna._

Instead of a greeting, she sees an apology? What was she sorry for? Anna should be the one apologizing!

_No, Elsa. I'm sorry for bothering you. I shouldn't have wrote to you that day. I didn't know what just happened, but it looked serious. From now on, we should plan when we can talk._

The child pushed the note through and waited for it to come out again. That was probably the longest message she ever sent so far, and hopefully it won't be the last one.

The paper slipped out, _Let's do it every Wednesday, and ONLY Wednesday_.

That was her idea? The child was disheartened by the answer.

Anna responded back, _But that's only one day! How about we don't talk to each other on weekends?_

No matter how much Anna hated being separated from Elsa, her hand refused to stop writing those words. What was she thinking? She wanted to talk to her sister everyday! Before she knew it, she passed it over for Elsa to see.

Her response: _That means we talk on weekdays. But you go to school._

Go to school? It'll just last about the whole morning and part of afternoon. She still has the time to write to Elsa after school. Today was a Thursday, and Anna still had time to talk to Elsa before dinner. Normally, every kid goes to a public school. But for Anna, she was home-schooled, no matter how much she wanted to go out for the public schools to meet new people. Her parents hired a royal teacher that comes in on weekdays, and Anna found her very boring. She preferred her parents or Elsa teaching her . . .

_How about you teach me? You can be my teacher!_ Anna desperately hoped Elsa will say yes.

Her reply was, _You have your teacher. I have mine._

Aww.

_Please, Elsa! Please! I said please!_ Her hand was visibly shaking as she slipped the note through, it almost surprised Anna.

_I'm busy. No time for that._

No time to hang out with Anna? No time to hang out with her younger sister? That hurt, Anna thought miserably. Why was she avoiding her?

_Well, if you say you're busy, what do you usually do?_

The paper was pushed out after a few minutes, as if the answer was well planned out. _I study English and math. And try to act like a princess. And try to learn etiquette._

Anna was still a child, so she doesn't know complicated words. _What's etiquette?_

She could hear Elsa was trying not to laugh from the other side of the door. _Etiquette means good manners. Etiquette means you have to sit straight and have to walk with your head high. You'll have to say "Please" and "Thank you"__ and keep your legs together when you sit down. Oh, and you'll have to wear gloves. __**Always**__ wear gloves._

Elsa didn't sound like her old self. She sounded more mature, as if she was an adult already. It was a little too scary too Anna, bur she didn't want to dwell on it. If she did, she feared she might get nightmares on that one. She was curious about the gloves though. So she wrote, _Are you scared of getting your hands dirty?_

_No, wearing gloves means you have good manners._

The redhead quickly looked down to her bare hands, her face flushed slightly. Obviously she doesn't have manners. _Do I have bad manners? Is it bad that I want to talk to you everyday?_

The response came in after a long time, irritating Anna a bit. She didn't like waiting for Elsa to write back, but she might have to just to get her sister back.

_Anna. It's not bad. You don't have bad manners. You're just learning things and growing up._

Growing up. Growing up. Growing up. There was that scary word again. _Don't use that word Elsa!_

_What word?_

_The one that changed you! You sound so different, it's scary!_

Anna tried hard not to cry, even though it's hard to avoid thinking of Elsa leaving her after "growing up." She's five years old, she's too old to cry. She's a big girl now. It's just a word. Elsa's not completely gone. She's still here. They were just separated with that stupid door. Just don't use the waterworks . . .

_I'm not different,_ Elsa's reply came in quickly. _I'm just changing normally. Everything changes, Anna. You are changing right now too._

The child felt like groaning in boredom. Elsa was starting to sound like her teacher, speaking out a speech about life. And it was certainly boring too.

_I don't like "growing up."_ Anna wrote back. _I want to be who I am right now. I bet that in the future, I'll see myself riding on a pony down a pretty field of marshmallows! I'll be out of this castle in the future!_

She wondered if there was a thing of marshmallow fields, but if there was, she'd go there everyday. Of course she'll bring Elsa, and her parents. And all the friends she'd meet in the future.

The paper flew out of the crack, a new message written on the last remaining space on the paper, _What made you so sure about the future?_

Anna was stumped on that question. What does Elsa mean by that? Casually the child grabbed her second sheet of paper and wrote her message, making her font smaller to save some space: _I'm sure about the future because I believe in it. If you wish for something in the future, doesn't it happen for real?_

The redhead's belief must sound so fake to Elsa, since she thinks she's all "grown up."

_It doesn't work out that way, Anna._

Every time she sends a bad and horrible message, it was like a fist was squeezing Anna's heart. And this message was one of them.

The child wrote back slowly, trying not to let E message hurt her anymore. _Yes it does, Elsa. Believe in it, and everything comes true. "Growing up" destroys all of it. It makes you feel older, and you won't be fun anymore._

Anna slipped the paper through, and wondered if her message was a little too mean for Elsa. She disliked the word "growing up", but it seems Elsa was obsessed with it. Of course she doesn't want to hurt her older sister. If she did, Elsa might ignore her completely. Better not act all harsh . . .

_What do you think will happen in the future, Anna?_

The child sighed in relief as she read the message. She was a little scared Elsa might get hurt by her opinion of "growing up."

She read the question again and grinned. That was an easy question.

_Everything I want!_ She started scribbling down her thoughts. _I can see us wearing pretty dresses and being all pretty. And our parents are opening the gates and I can see a huge field of marshmallows being planted and people dancing at the grand ballroom and for the first time in forever and you opening your door and chocolate is all over your hands and your face._

Anna pushed the paper instantly for Elsa to see her ideas and wishes. She knew her message was rushed a little, since she did a run-on sentence. But she didn't care. She wanted Elsa to know what she always desired.

The paper slipped out. _I wished I can see myself doing that too._

An idea struck Anna. Now was a good time to ask! _Then why don't you? Can you open the door for me? Now?_

The child crossed her fingers as the paper slipped through under the door. Hopefully she won't regret asking this.

Moments later the paper came out. _My room's messy. You can't see it until it's clean._

Woah . . . that was sudden.

Anna knew Elsa as a clean person her whole life. But to hear her say her room's a mess, the child immediately knew that something's been going on with Elsa.

_Can I help you clean it?_ Anna offered.

_I can handle it_ was her answer.

The note bummed and lowered her spirits. She thought Elsa would let Anna in so they can clean up her room together. Anna wondered what her room really looks like . . .

The dinner bell suddenly rang and echoed throughout the castle, causing Anna to jump. It took her a moment to register that it was time for dinner! And it was Gerda ringing the dinner bell.

_Elsa! Elsa!_ Anna wrote on the paper, clearly excited. _It's dinner time! Wanna come down and eat with me?_

The paper quickly came as it went, and an answer was just as cold as the snow falling outside. _I'm eating in my room. Sorry._

Anna was shocked. She can eat in her room and Anna can not? Life was unfair!

_Why? _Anna asked. _Do you hate me?_

_No, _Elsa answered back. _I'm just growing up. And when you grow up, you get to eat in your bedroom with Mama giving you food._

Now that she explained it, "growing up" was Anna's scariest, most horrible, worst, spine-tingling nightmare ever. It took her precious, innocent, older sister away from her!

_Okay, bye Elsa. _Anna wrote, really unimpressed from Elsa's new personality.

Even though it hurts to end the conversation, Anna didn't want to talk about "growing up" anymore. And she was hungry too. She pushed her last message of the day before going down into the dinner room. She glanced back at the door, her expression in pain. She really missed eating with her sister. But at least they got to talk―on paper.

Wonder if she'll ever get to actually talk to her sister one day.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It really means a lot to me! Love you guys! From now on, I will update when I see a good handful or reviews, so that way I know a lot of people are looking forward to this story. Oh, and if you go to my profile page, there will be a poll. I'd appreciate it if you vote.**

**This story feels rushed, no matter how much I took my time on it. Sorry about that. ****If you see any errors, let me know.**

**Just as a hint, please prepare yourself for the next chapter . . .**


	5. No Response

She hated herself.

How could she have been so foolish? How could she? How was she talking to her sister yet hiding from her? What was this?

And she hated it when she lies. She really hated it.

She lied about her room being messy. She lied about the reason she's ignoring her. She lied about "growing up."

Honestly, Elsa doesn't want to grow up. And saying that to Anna in the face . . . it was just terrifying. In her point of view, "growing up" was scary. She knew that when she grows up, she'll have to take in a lot of responsibility. She knew that when she grows up, she doesn't have time for fun.

That when she grows up, she'll become heir of throne.

With her powers growing.

For the past two weeks Elsa ignored Anna's letters completely. The notes were just abandoned on a messy pile just in front of her bedroom door, untouched. One thing was that her powers were growing out of control, so Elsa couldn't write a note without freezing the pencil or the paper. Another thing was that Elsa was avoiding her in the first place so she can stay unharmed. Another thing was her vow. And Elsa knows that she can't break vows. It just didn't feel right.

Her vow was to isolate herself from everyone in the world until she could control and master her powers. It was created just right after the incident, just so no one can get harmed in the future. She can't even look at her sister, fearing her eyes might shoot out an icy glare that will freeze her sister into an ice statue.

She wasn't even supposed to talk to Anna, no matter how much she wanted to talk, to see, to interact, and to love for once! She always wanted to tell her about her powers, but she was afraid Anna will get angry at her and avoid her for the rest of her life, thinking she was a monster.

In frustration the child hugged herself and paced around the room nervously. "Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel. Elsa, get it together . . ."

Patches of rough ice formed under her feet each step she took. Snowflakes materialized from thin air and decorated the carpeted floor. Icicles hung down from the ceiling. Snow formed at the corners of the room and on the surface of all the furniture. Fearfully Elsa stopped pacing and furiously flailed her arms to push the frozen snowflakes away, but more kept on appearing with just a wave of her hand. It was hopeless.

She glanced outside at her bedroom window. It was dark and it was snowing lightly.

Elsa doesn't know if she was doing that or not.

She hated herself. She hated this―this prison. She hated the winter. She hated to cold. She hated all the snow days that comes in. She, for once, hated being alone. Before Anna started writing to Elsa about what was happening, Elsa kept to herself. Sometimes, she won't let her father or mother in. But when Anna started writing to her, the feeling was so different and new to her. It was like her heart burst for joy yet her fear comes out and swallowed the joyous feeling away, reminding Elsa about the incident every time Anna slips a note through the door.

But now . . .

She didn't like the silence that always fill her room everyday, from morning to evening. She hated eating the food her mother brings in. She doesn't want to eat all alone. It was miserable. Most of all, she hated her powers. It was the problem to begin with! Elsa would do anything in the world just to get rid of these powers for good. But she shouldn't have answered back to Anna. It was harder to ignore her after all the letters sent through the crack of Elsa's door.

"Elsa!" A musical voice sang behind the bedroom door.

The child perked up from her thoughts. She immediately knew Anna was just outside her bedroom door. Oh, what should she say?

"Hello?" Her voice was muffled. "Elsa~a! Are you in there? Why aren't you writing to me? I didn't want to write today, because I get a feeling you didn't see my notes yet. So I'm just gonna talk to you―with my voice."

She didn't feel like talking, so she kept quiet. She glanced at the notes that laid in front of her bedroom door. A thin layer of dust and snow rested on top of it, making it looked abandoned.

_Conceal. Don't feel. _It was the only thing that was plastered all over Elsa's mind. She gritted her teeth as she tried to contain the powers that were starting to leak out of her. Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel.

"You know, Elsa? You said we can only talk in Wednesday. Well, it's Wednesday today!"

Realization dawned on Elsa's face. She remembered writing that on their last letter.

Slowly the child looked down to her hands, which were hidden with gloves. Her blue eyes held seething anger and unshed tears. These were the hands that she used to write with. If only her stupid powers weren't in the way. She wanted to talk to Anna so bad . . .

Noises were heard behind the door. For a second Elsa feared that Anna left, so she quickly went for the door and pushed away the notes. She got to her knees and peeked under to see any sign for her presence.

In surprise, the younger child was peeking under too. Her eyes widened when she saw Elsa staring back at her in shock. Her tiny lips curved upwards into the biggest grin ever.

Instead of smiling, Elsa stood up and went as far as she can away from the door.

"I found you!" She heard Anna giggling. "I finally saw my sister after two months!" She started singing happily. "I saw my sister! I saw my sister!"

The fear. It's coming again. It was like a monster that only comes out when Elsa sees anyone. It slapped her across the face, as if reminding her about the incident she had with Anna years ago.

"Anna!" Elsa's voice cracked. Thin ice spread outwards from her feet and the temperature dropped like an anchor. "Go away!"

There was silence. Elsa tried not to guess what Anna was doing behind the door. She figured she was trying not to cry. The blonde mentally winced. She didn't want her sister to leave her . . . She wanted some comfort besides her Papa and Mama.

"C-Come back later," she tried again, her voice as brittle as ice. She tried to breathe evenly. "I-I'm busy with―with growing up!"

Behind the door, Anna made a sound that sounded like crying and groaning.

"What happened to you?" Anna's voice was quiet and unusually high.

The older child turned her back to the door, trying to ignore her sister.

But it was so hard.

"Elsa?" The young child sounded so desperate, Elsa couldn't help but form icicles on the ceiling. "Why aren't you talking to me? Last week we were talking like true sisters―I thought things were starting to turn back to normal! Why do you care about growing up?"

The blonde plugged her ears and shut her eyes tightly. No no no no no no no. Not the fear . . . not the fear . . .

"I missed you everyday when I don't see you or talk to you," Anna continued. "I wonder if you were thinking the same thing. Don't you miss me? Don't you miss playing dolls with me? O-Or singing songs with me?"

Elsa swallowed back a sob as she walked to a corner and sat down. She was on the verge to tears. But she can't let her fear overwhelm her. She needed to stay strong.

"Please, Elsa," Anna sniffled. "I want the old you back. I don't want you to 'grow up' . . . not yet."

Sadly, there was no response.

Elsa watched the light peeking under her door. She watched as her sister's shadow slowly fade away, like their relationship was disappearing.

_No! Don't leave me!_ Elsa wanted to yell.

Anna's voice wavered and quiet as she spoke only two words. "Bye, Elsa."

Her voice echoed throughout the room. Elsa listened as her footsteps got distant and distant until she could no longer hear it. Each step was like a hammer pounding her heart. Time ticked by so slow afterwards. It felt like forever.

But she didn't care.

When Anna was surely gone, Elsa silently crawled to the door. A trail of ice and snow followed above her automatically. She willed it to stop, but it continued to fall. No matter where she was, it'll just follow.

A curse that will never stop following.

She stopped to lean on the door, her eyes empty and dull. She was still numb from what just happened a few minutes ago.

Elsa stayed like that until she remembered the notes that Anna had sent days before. Instantly the child hastily went for the notes and blew the dust away. She didn't realize there was about eleven of them. All of them from Anna. So she started reading them.

_Hi Elsa! How's your day?_ The first one read.

Another one read, _Elsa, did you read my note?_

_I just ate lunch with Mama and Papa. What did you eat?_

_Why aren't you writing back to me?_

_Hello? Why are you ignoring me? I don't like that!_

_Elsa. I hate "growing up."_

As Elsa read through them, she couldn't help but wonder what Anna must be thinking of her right now. Are they still best buddies? She hoped so.

_Elsa, it's been three days, I'm getting worried! Love, Anna._

She cared. She really cared for Elsa, the icy monster that nearly killed Anna a year ago.

The last one struck her barrier, the one that was holding back all her tears. The question Elsa always wanted to say yes to. Salty tears started pouring out of her eyes. Her expression twisted into pain and sadness. It was until her body started shaking violently from her sobs, hugging the note to her chest.

The room quickly turned into a wasted winterland. Thick layers of snow rested on the carpet and ice-covered furniture. Snowflakes formed and froze in the chilly air. Jagged icicles formed on the ceilings and frost decorated the walls and her window.

Her sister . . . she was suffering because of her. She was truly suffering.

_It's really lonely here. Please write back. I missed you._ _Do you want to build a snowman? Love Anna._

Elsa looked up to the window, where the moon shone brightly. The moonbeams glinted through the frost on her window. It lit up the room, as if trying to cheer the gloomy place up. But everything was hopeless.

They were both suffering because of her powers.

In depression the blonde curled herself up into a ball and cried all night long. The notes were stained with guilty tears. Strands of stray hair framed Elsa's face as the moonlight finally reached up to her face.

"_I want to build a snowman, Anna,"_ Elsa whispered shakily.

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

**This is really sad for me, and this must be just too much for you guys. Please don't hate me, but I felt like I have to write this. Plus, I wanted a chapter about Elsa instead of Anna. ****Summary: Elsa is struggling with her emotions whether she should write to Anna or not.**

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites! It inspired me to write more! So I might be writing every three days (two or one if you're lucky) and I'm going to try to fix the errors I find in this story. PLEASE let me know if you find any. And ****I've observed that the reviews are getting close to fifty. So I'll update if I see fifty reviews or more. Thanks!**

**Please know the next chapter won't be that sad compared to this one, but there's more of this coming in the future.**

**You have been warned! O_O**


	6. Inner Voice

Anna laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. The morning sunlight seeped in through the window and shone onto her face.

Elsa.

It's been five months. _Five_ months since Anna last talked to her.

Elsa.

Ever since then, Anna's been staring at the ceilings, watching the snow fall outside, or reading the first letter over . . . and over . . . and over again. Although she kept on acknowledging Elsa by her bedroom door, the abandoned letters she'd sent long ago was never sent back to her.

Elsa.

Cupcake. Marshmallow fields. Pencil. Drawing.

Elsa.

Anna groaned as she buried her face into her pillow. She can't stop thinking about her older sister! No matter how much she thought of other things, the name pops up on each thought. It was heartbreaking, actually. Anna wanted to forget about her sister, so then she won't have to think about all those precious memories they once had together. It was just too painful to remember.

Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa.

"Why do you hate me?" Anna wondered aloud. "Why don't you open the door for me?"

_"Because I'm growing up,"_ Elsa would say.

"No," Anna sat up, her voice wavering but firm. She turned to face her pillow as if it was her own sister, her teal blue eyes still red from crying to sleep last night. "Growing up is bad for you. Don't 'grow up' and leave me all alone, Elsa."

_"But everyone will grow up eventually."_

"Not me," Anna stared hard at the pillow, trying to imagine Elsa's facial features plastered on the white fabric. But it was hard to, especially after five months without interaction. "Growing up is hard work. Don't you grow up."

_"Oh, I will."_

"No, you don't."

_"Yes, I will."_

Anna pouted and pushed the pillow off the bed. She curled into a ball and sulked. "Oh, who am I kidding? She'll never talk to me."

_"Don't think like that,"_ Elsa's voice rang in Anna's ears, but she knew she was making that up. Elsa would never say that. It's been too long. How long was it? Nearly a year? "_Just think about it. The only reason that I ignore you is because you're just too young for me. I'm 'growing up', remember?"_

Stop it, Anna mentally pinched herself.

"Am I going crazy?" She asked herself in realization, turning to face the ceiling again. "I've been daydreaming about you. It's like I'm imagining these things . . . Things that talk back at me. Am I going crazy over my older sister?"

_"You are indeed going crazy,_" Elsa's voice mocked in her head. _"You're even making me up. I'm not actually talking to you, Anna."_

"Stop it, inner voice!" Anna whispered indignantly.

_"I'm no inner voice. I'm Elsa."_

The child felt frustrated and angry at herself. She was really going crazy. Was this a side effect of "growing up"? If it was, then she wasn't ready to change.

"Just go away," the redhead plugged her ears.

_"I can't go away. I'm inside you. I'm just speaking out your thoughts."_

Anna closed her eyes, trying to ignore Elsa's voice inside her mind. It hurts to listen to her voice. Her sweet precious voice. It was years since she last heard it, and it hurts to remember about it again. Elsa hated her, so why does Anna have to remember a person who hated her so much? So she started singing loudly, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

_"No, I don't,"_ responded Elsa's voice.

"Come on, let's go and play!"

_"I'm not going anywhere with you."_

"I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away!"

_"I've grown up. REMEMBER?"_

Anna sat up suddenly like a rocket and screamed into the pillow. She can't bear listening to her voice. She can't bear listening to that horrible word any longer. "Go away, inner voice! Just leave me alone!"

_"I can't leave you alone,"_ the inner voice sounded like it was sneering inside her head. "_You're the one who keeps asking for your own sister. You missed me so much you can't bear to think about me."_

The child groaned and punched the pillow as hard as she could. She cried and cried, letting the pain flow out of her. She really missed Elsa. What happened to writing each other? "Be a big girl," Anna breathed. "Stop it. You're five. It's not over."

Finally, tears stopped flowing out of her eyes. It took her minutes until she finally got a hold of herself. Instead of snapping back at her inner voice, she picked up the abandoned pillow on the ground and hugged it as if it was Elsa. She was thinking about negative thoughts. She needed to think positive so her own thoughts won't snap back at her. It was funny to imagine Elsa's voice speaking in her head, but Anna was desperately heartsick. She wanted to hear the comforting voice from her sister. She spoke to the pillow calmly, "It actually hurts, inner voice. Thinking about Elsa hurts."

Elsa's voice sounded awfully calm too, "_I know. It hurts to think 'bout her. I'm not actually Elsa . . . I'm just a simple voice in your head. Sorry about hurting your feelings."_

The child dangled her legs on the side of the bed, her eyes glued to the soft white pillow. Now that she thought about it, talking to herself doesn't sound bad at all . . .

"It's okay, I'm just used to the silence, and I just wanted to hear a voice. I've been so lonely here. And I have no one to talk to except my boring teacher, my parents, the staff, and the paintings on the walls."

_"Oh, really?"_

"Yes. But I learned to write a lot of new words lately. And I got a better understanding about etiquette."

_"Etiquette? What's etiquette?"_

Anna giggled at her inner voice. Even though she disliked that word, she found it interesting somehow. "Etiquette means good manners. You walk with your head up high. Sit with your legs together and always wear gloves." She glanced at her hands that clutched the pillow on either side. "I really have bad manners, and I'm worried about that."

_"Why wear gloves when you don't want to?"_

"I wanna be like Elsa."

_"Why?"_

"So at least she'll notice me. That way, she'll start talking to me."

Elsa's voice was silent for a few moments, "_No. Don't wear gloves. It's scratchy and funny-looking and it'll make your hands sweaty. You're too young, and it bugs me. On your next birthday, you should start wearing make-up. And wear pretty gowns instead of rags."_

"Rags? Make-up?" Anna folded her arms. "I'm just five!"

_"Start acting like your sister, Anna."_

The girl frowned. Why was thinking about this? Make-up and gowns are for grown ups only. Like she said, she was just five! She knew that she was talking to herself in her head. But she still pretended that she was talking to the old Elsa, even though she was talking to herself. It would make her life much easier though. It might sound a little crazy, but Anna was desperate to talk to someone. Immediately she agreed, "Sure, but I'm not growing up."

She can imagine a mischievous smirk forming on the pillow in front of her. _"Impress Elsa in a different way."_

"How?" Anna already knew the answer.

_"Keep sending her letters."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I've gotten the chapters done all the way to chapter ten, so I'm pretty planned out. I was really happy about the reviews you sent me. Please keep bringing more of those nice and long so I can start updating faster. I'm as excited as much as you guys in this story. At least I now know that a lot of people loved reading this. If you see any errors, just point it out for me.**

**Hopefully this chapter isn't sad for you. Summary: Anna starts to make a habit of talking to herself, struggling with her thoughts.**


	7. New Friend

_Elsa, can we write letters to each other? Love, Anna._

No, that won't work on her. She needed something . . . more convincing.

_Elsa, open this door right now and build Olaf with me!_

That was too mean.

_I miss talking with you._

Yes, that could work. Anna nodded in satisfaction at her small message. Nothing could bother Elsa unless something was bothering Anna.

Instead of skipping down the corridor like how she would usually, Anna just walked. Two sheets of clean paper and a pencil were with her. Anna's face was just unreadable, but her eyes were so filled with so much hope. But it was so easy to snuff it out.

The child went in front of the door and wrote her message neatly. She folded the paper neatly and hesitated, ready to slip the paper under the door, but she froze there with her hand gripping the paper tightly. Her hand was visibly shaking as Anna read the small message over and over. It was alright, but she still didn't push the paper through.

She didn't understand why she wasn't pushing the paper through. She waited for this moment to come after two weeks, and now her body was refusing to push a note through the door.

_"Push it through_," a small familiar voice inside her head urged.

Anna bit her lip. She was looking forward to this, but now she was scared. What if Elsa ignored her? But then again, she was ignored for the past year. But this was different. Anna actually avoided visiting Elsa, since she felt like she was invading her "growing up" business and all.

"_Push it!"_ Her thoughts hissed louder.

"But what would Elsa say? No. Will Elsa even answer back?" Anna whispered back.

"_Yes, she will,"_ her inner voice spoke in Elsa's voice, comforting Anna slightly. "_Just push it through and everything will be okay."_

Anna stared at the door then placed her hand on the wood, but she quickly pulled it back from the sudden cold. "Brr, cold," Anna smiled in surprise.

If her door was cold, then Elsa's room must be freezing. She wondered if she had a heater in there. Maybe her letters will make Elsa feel warmer. Yes. That could work. Slowly, the redhead pushed the note through and held her breath. She started counting to ten. Once it was ten seconds, Anna counted to twenty. When it was twenty, Anna started counting to thirty. No way she was giving up.

_"It's been ten seconds already,"_ Elsa's voice pointed out inside Anna's head. _"It looks like she's busy. Why are you standing there? Do something!"_

"I'm waiting for Elsa," Anna scolded herself. "She just takes her time."

Miraculously, the note came out swiftly, causing Anna to giggle and gasp for joy. Her sister responded! After all these five months, her sister wrote back to her!

The redhead eagerly snatched the paper and read it thoroughly. Elsa's message was surprisingly long:

_I'm sorry about that. Please forgive me for ignoring you the past five months. I'm really sorry. I wish I could open the door, but "growing up" is just telling me not to. I'm lonely too, but I'm trying to grow up so I can be a perfect queen for Arendelle very soon. Once I grow up, we can play together all we want. Know that I miss you too. Love Elsa._

Tears pricked her eyes as Anna softly brushed them away. Elsa missed her? And look, she apologized two times! Was "growing up" this cruel and merciless?

Her pencil dug deep on the paper, and Anna wrote a small question. _How long will it be?_

_Not long._ _Everything will be okay._

Anna's smile reached up to the clouds. Her eyes sparkled like bright diamonds. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and Christmas was getting closer too. She knew that her sister will finally open up the door to her, and everything will turn back to normal. Now she understood everything except for one thing, _Why did you want to "grow up" in the first place, Elsa?_ The paper slipped through and Anna waited, still beaming as if she'd done something awesome.

_"No!"_ The tiny voice in her head screeched. _"Why did you write that?"_

The child simply shrugged. "I wanna know."

_"Don't you get it? I thought we talked about this over!"_

"What over?" Anna's confident smile slid off her face as her eyebrows lowered in confusion. "I don't know what we talked about."

_"You're trying to talk to Elsa! Not push her away. Those type of questions bother her."_

Anna's legs began to tremble slightly. "W-What?"

Her inner voice was as brittle as ice. "_This is the reason why you're an idiot."_

The paper flew back out, causing Anna to sigh in relief. She was starting to think that Elsa won't write back. The child numbly picked up the paper, and saw a neat sentence, _It's because I'm gonna be Queen soon._

Before Anna could write her message, a new note flew out from the crack in front of her. Curious, the five year old picked it up to feel it was slightly cold. It read, _Anna. I hear you talking outside. Who's with you?_

Fear and embarrassment colored her cheeks. She closed her eyes and whispered shakily to her inner voice, "Should I tell her about you?"

What will Elsa think about Anna's new friend? What if Elsa thinks that Inner Voice was Anna's new buddy? Then what will happen?

The voice was quiet for a few moments, then laughed Elsa's laugh. "_Please do. She needs to know that you're not alone."_

Her emotions were threatening to pour out of her, and Anna smiled. "Okay." She got to her knees and wrote on Elsa's new paper. It smelled like fresh snow, which reminded Anna how much Elsa loved winter. They'd used to play together outside. The last memory they had together was when they'd built their made-up snowman Olaf and jumped off snowy hills . . . and after that . . .

_Elsa. I have a new friend named Inner Voice. She's really nice to me. Well, sometimes. Sometimes she'd give me really good advice that helps me get through tough things. Oh, and she really sounds a lot like you too. Wish you can meet her. She can be pretty silent though. She only speaks when I'm about to do something crazy. But when she's in a good mood, she gets talkative, which makes me happy._

Anna read it over again, pleased about the message. The voice inside her sounded like she was smiling, "_This is perfect,"_ she spoke. "_Send it."_

Feeling satisfied, Anna slid it under the door and fiddled with the hem of her green dress. She was worried, though, what Elsa might think of her friend.

The paper slipped out, and it read, _Inner Voice . . . ? Do you hear her in your head?_

The redhead giggled in shock. _How did you know?!_

_Anna. Do you feel anything weird?_ If Elsa was talking, she'd probably sound so downright worried and concerned. _Do you see anything out of the ordinary? Do you feel sick?_

Another one of Elsa's note flew out before Anna could write her response, this time it felt colder than her other note. _Anna, what have you been doing?_

"_She sounds worried,"_ the voice pointed out, causing Anna to worry.

Before the child could finish reading her sister's note, two new notes flew out under the door. Both of them revealing new questions: _What did you eat for dinner? What does she look like? Was she mean to you? Did you hit yourself with anything dangerous?_

What was these questions? Anna felt completely fine, but now she felt a little sick reading all the concerned letters from Elsa. Before new ones comes out, Anna wrote in a quick scrawl, circled it, and sent it through the door. _STOP._

Elsa's response came in quickly, _Sorry, Anna._

Anna felt like she was a little mean, but she can't stand how her sister got overprotective. Which was ironic, seeing how her sister couldn't see what Anna was doing. Feeling a little guilty, Anna wrote, _I'm okay. There's nothing wrong with me. Inner Voice says you sound worried._ She sent it and waited again. She noticed it was getting dark outside.

_I'm not worried,_ Elsa's neat handwriting turned into a scribbled scrawl. _I have to go now. "Growing up" is calling my name! Love you Anna. Bye. We will write again._

Ohh, what? Now it's time to go?

But at least they got to talk.

Anna read it over again, her tears coming up again when she read the last two lines. At least she knows Elsa doesn't hate her. And they get to write again! Sweet!

The child wrote _bye_ and slid it through. Then she skipped down the hallway humming about snowmen. She was happy to have something to look forward to. Hopefully Elsa was feeling the same. But why did Elsa sound so worried?

"What do you think I was doing lately, Inner Voice?" Anna whispered to herself. "Elsa must think I was hurting myself or something."

There was no hesitation in her voice. Her answer sounded so certain, it comforted Anna.

_"You look fine. You were just not giving up."_

* * *

Elsa breathed in and out evenly and slowly, her hands turned into fists so tightly her knuckles turned white. She examined the frozen snow that stuck onto the air, and Elsa swatted it away. It was another winter land in here.

Today was another one of her wild icy blizzards. She wished she could get rid of this curse, but Mama and Papa said she was mysteriously born with it. It was inexplicable, really. When she was born, the royal couple brought her to many doctors. All of them said she was fine, happy as any child could be.

But when Anna came, it was like all of her misery just went _poof!_

She was lucky to have a sister who was really friendly and really forgiving. Anna took her apology like it was an opportunity to talk to her. And Elsa really loved that. Afterwards, they got to talk about growing up a little more. She could see Anna hated to talk about it, but still talk about it just so she can interact with her. They had fun over their fun letters, it was like back in the old days.

_Elsa, I have a new friend named Inner Voice._

The blonde stopped smiling when she read that message. Inner voice―what a name. Elsa knew that meant there was a voice talking in someone's head. When she realized what it meant, she instantly thought her sister was going crazy. At this, she started having a mental panic attack. Being the protective older sister she was, she started writing questions to Anna. She almost wanted to open up the door and hold up three fingers and say, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

But Anna can't see Elsa panicking. Not like this. And she couldn't let her see her room. Anna would freeze to death the moment she looked at it.

Luckily, Anna said she was alright, but Elsa still felt uncomfortable, which didn't help her control her powers. Whenever a thought of her younger sister passes through her mind, she felt small dull spikes pop up around her all of a sudden. It just made her uncomfortable.

If Elsa ignored Anna, then Anna would go crazy. If Elsa interacted with Anna, then Anna would be in danger . . . This was why she hated crossroads in the first place.

At least she knew the concept of choice.

Everything came with a price.

* * *

**I'm sorry the wait is long. But it's Spring Break from where I live, and I get a week off! Thank you for reading this chapter. ****Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Let me know if you see any errors. Summary: Anna talks to Elsa and introduce her to her new friend.**

**I think this is happy enough for you guys.**

**Some of the reviews really made my week. You know who you are. Thank you again!**


	8. Interaction

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" A girl asked her older sister.

She answered, "Yes I do! Let's build Olaf!"

A white, fuzzy snowman comes in, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!"

The two girls squealed and ran over to hug him. "There's your warm hugs," The princess giggled. "We love you, Olaf."

_"Anna, did you write to Elsa yet?"_

Then the older child said, "Now let's eat chocolate together! Then we can talk about what we should play right after! Let's build another snowman and name it Snowy!"

The others agreed and said, "Let's give Snowy some chocolate!" And they all flew off into a magical land of marshmallows and chocolate!

_"Anna? Can you hear me?"_

The redhead lowered her dolls and continued to talk through her dolls until the voice in her head was starting to irritate her. Finally she sighed, ". . . Yes, Inner Voice?"

_"Remember Elsa?"_

Just the sound of her name made Anna's lips curled upwards. "Oh, how could I forget Elsa? We've been talking together by her door, and everything's okay. I finally got to know what she's been doing."

_"And that is?"_

"She's just growing up and learning etiquette. She even showed her very own gloves to me!" Anna grinned cheerily as she moved her dolls along the floor. "When I wore it, it felt really cold and so scratchy my hands turned numb. And I had to take it off right away. It kind of hurts too."

_"Ouch. I told you that you shouldn't touch other people's stuff."_

"But Elsa let me."

_"Hmm, you got a point there. So what about today? Did you talk to her?"_

Anna fiddled with her doll's stringy hair, "No, not yet. I usually do it at night when no one's really around. Papa caught me singing by her door one night, and he says that I shouldn't be near her." She glanced at the window, where the sun was still high, but the day was quickly ending. "It's still daytime out here. But I just want to wait a little longer until I see the moon. I don't want Papa to catch me."

The voice sounded so pitiful. _"Why?"_

"He said that I'm bothering her every time I go to visit her. He knows that Elsa's growing up," Anna suddenly felt uneasiness settling in her stomach. "Do you think I'm bothering her?"

_"Well, if Elsa says so herself. Maybe he doesn't want you staying up late."_

Anna nodded in agreement. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

_"Yes, now why don't you go visit Elsa? She must be waiting for you."_

The child smiled and stood up, the same familiar feeling of excitement exploding inside her. "I will!" She scooped up all her toys and ran down the corridors and hallways to her room, bumping into a couple of servants. She went into her room, grabbed a pencil and paper, and skipped down to Elsa's room.

* * *

Today was another day. And Elsa couldn't contain her excitement. Anna was coming to visit again!

But part of her kept urging her to avoid Anna. _You have to_, they rasped in her mind. _Before another accident happens! Don't give her your pain!_

Elsa stared down at the gloves that hid her hands, wondering how ice formed from her fingertips. "I've been talking to her for a long time now . . . How could I . . . ?"

She was getting Anna in danger, and Papa made it clear that she needed to avoid everyone from the world. Luckily he didn't catch them writing to each other. If he did, then things would turn for the worse. But she can't help it. She thought she would manage going through isolation until she becomes Queen, but it seemed that she can't last a year. When she started writing to Anna, Elsa slowly realized that she can't live without her sister. She just can't. With Anna, everything seemed like a fairy tale; like a pleasant dream where there was no trouble. Talking to her again was like the accident never happened.

The child sighed and leaned on her window, watching the snow fall lightly. Wouldn't it be nice to build a snowman with Anna? It would make Elsa the happiest person in the world. Building a snowman . . . Oh Olaf . . .

Eagerly the blonde went to her drawer to grab paper and pencil. She doodled snowmen and Anna having fun on a snow day, with herself forming snow from above. She drew a speech bubble and wrote on the bottom absently, a dreamy expression on her face. _Anna, wanna build a snowman?_

Before she realized what she wrote, the child slipped the note through the door, still fantasizing about a snow day with Anna and everyone else.

Then she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

Why did she write that?

Jagged icicles bounced up from the ground without warning, surrounding Elsa. The child pressed her face against the carpet and stared through the crack, her eyes widening at the note that laid just a few inches away from her.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"Please!" She muttered as she tried to reach for the note, but her arms couldn't fit through the crack. She tried pulling it back with two pencils taped together end-to-end without prevail. The child tried grabbing fistfuls of her hair as she slid down against the door until her bottom reached the cold floor. She's so stupid! Why would she just write a message about something she can't do? Why did she just do that? She felt like punishing herself.

Her heart sank when she sees a familiar shadow through the crack with a delighted gasp right after.

_Really?!_ The note pushed back for Elsa to see. _Let's go out then!_

Mortified, Elsa tried to improvise. She tried hard not to freeze her pencil over as she placed the graphite on the paper, her heart beating anxiously. What could she do? She can't do this. She was forbidden to go out.

_I mean we draw them on paper. Draw our snowmen, I mean._ Then she pushed it through, her hands trembling visibly.

Moments later, the note came back. The message was on the back of the paper, _Oh. Okay!_

Elsa sighed in relief. The blonde grabbed another sheet of paper and drew the two of them building a snowman, with Anna carrying the head and her rolling the bottom. Then she wrote, _Like this. Remember this, Anna?_ Then she slipped the note through.

Luckily, she heard quiet giggles. Then the note came back and there was a tiny note on the bottom, _Please give me some paper? I wanna draw._

Her heart could've done a gymnastics routine. The blonde grabbed a huge pack from her drawer and passed the sheets of paper through the crack gently, her face pressed against the ground. She watched as Anna got to her knees and picked the paper up. She froze and her eyes widened when she caught sight of Elsa's face. At first she looked scared, but seeing Elsa didn't move a muscle, she stayed put and waved her hand.

"I see you!" Anna whispered excitedly to her.

Her heart beat faster. Her head blanked out completely. The room temperature cooled down a couple degrees, but snow didn't appear. Icicles didn't appear. Snowflakes didn't appear. What only appeared was the happiness that was plastered all over Elsa's face when she looked at her sister through that tiny crack. The sunlight shone through the window on Anna, making a faint glow on her body. The world seemed to stop as she stared into her sister's teal blue eyes, which sparkled like diamonds. Those eyes used to sparkle when Anna sees her older sister, and it had been a year. What had happen for the past year? What had happen to her poor sister?

Now, Elsa's going to make it shine brighter than the sun.

Instead of freaking out and running away from the door, Elsa smiled shyly and spoke, "Hi."

That was probably really new to both of them. Instantly they abruptly sat up and gasped in shock. Elsa stared at the crack, surprised at herself. She was surprised that she didn't feel scared at all. Normally when she sees a glimpse of her sister, a wave of fear would tingle through her body and her powers would explode from her hands. But now, she felt more of . . . excited. And certainly Anna was too. It was a complete year since Anna last heard her sister spoke something different besides her usual, "Go away, Anna!"

The two sisters slowly got down and pressed their faces to the ground, seeing each other through the narrow crack. It was long before Elsa spoke, her grin growing wider. ". . . Wanna build a snowman?"

She used to hate that question, but now she loved it with all of her heart, seeing Anna's expression lit up like a Christmas tree. "Outside?"

"Nope, right here."

The child nodded like she could live with that. "Okay!"

So there they go. They started doodling snowmen on paper and sharing their drawings through the crack, giggling and talking like the old days. They didn't send any notes through the door. They just talked through the door like it was nothing. It was just like Elsa dreamed of. Although she can feel snow falling from her ceiling, she didn't mind it, and Anna didn't see the snow, so Elsa was lucky. Elsa provided crayons and paper so Anna won't have to walk to her room and leave Elsa for a few minutes, since she couldn't stand the silence. She got tired being alone. She wanted to be with Anna.

_I can't let Papa and Mama know,_ Elsa immediately realized while drawing. _Not yet. Until I'm ready. And when I am, I'll surprise them. I'll be holding hands with Anna while we go down to the grand ballroom and singing together like true sisters . . . and I can tell Anna about my powers! And everything will be back to normal!_

"Elsa?" Anna said through the crack, taking note that her sister was humming a familiar song. "Are you humming my song?"

The blonde turned to face Anna, humming louder. Then she sang sweetly but so quietly, Anna had to lean closer to hear.

"I do wanna build a snowman!" Elsa sang shyly, "With my only sister!"

Anna's eyes twinkled like stars, knowing Elsa was singing for the first time in forever. She joined in, "We can go outside and play, together we can open up the gates!"

Then they both sang together, this time lively and loud, "We will always be best buddies, no matter what. Nothing can stop our love!"

Then they giggled and laughed at ease until their stomachs hurt. Elsa sighed happily and turned to see Anna through the crack, "Do you wanna draw more snowmen? It doesn't have to be more snowmen . . ."

Anna grinned back and panted, her voice out of breath from singing. Elsa could see that Anna was happy to know that she wasn't ignoring her when she sang songs by her bedroom door. "Yes, I do."

* * *

**Hah, it's fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys like it! Thank you again (and again!) for supporting my story, and please review to show that you really like this so I can update more! See any errors, please tell me and point it out. I felt like this was rushed, and if you think so too, sorry about that.**

**Summary: Elsa forgets about her powers as she finally interacts with her sister for the first time.**

**Also, that song (_Do you wanna build a snowman?_) always gets to me. I love that song. And I had to add it here, but I made a small little reprise of them singing that song together.**


	9. Chicken Soup

Where was she?

It was taking too long.

Elsa waited by her bedroom door the whole day, her eyes staring outside from the crack to see any signs of Anna. It was getting dark, and Anna still didn't send a note or come by her door. It worried Elsa. They've talked with each other and having fun lately. Anna would start a conversation writing a note one afternoon, and in the end they were talking with their voices through the narrow crack, giggling and singing together. Or Elsa would hear Anna skipping down the hallway, and she would yell quietly but loud enough for her to hear, "I can hear you, Anna!"

Occasionally they would be talking and Anna would try to touch Elsa's face. She said it would really mean a lot to her just to touch her sister's face. But Elsa would immediately have a mental breakdown and scoot a little farther from the door so Anna won't be able to touch her.

"Pretty please?" Anna would make her puppy dog eyes.

Elsa didn't want to worry her sister, so she would have to lie. "You can't. I'm not done 'growing up.' If you touch me, you're gonna 'grow up' too."

That would do the trick, Anna would freak out and Elsa will have to comfort her. If Anna made contact with her skin, Elsa will have to avoid Anna completely so her secret will be safe with her. Sometimes after Anna visits, Elsa mentally scolds herself for getting carried away again. Her guts and her thoughts always lectured her the possible consequences if Elsa continued being with Anna. One time, Anna touched Elsa's knuckles and commented it was freezing cold.

Although she was lucky to forget about her powers during her time with Anna, that white streak on her hair will always be a constant reminder of the incident.

The child curled up into a ball by the bedroom door, waiting for Anna to come. She stayed in that place for a really long time. Her limbs began to ache and she was itching to move. But Elsa forced herself to wait by the door.

_You will regret it!_ The voices rasped angrily in her head. _Heed our warnings, or your curse will show to the world!_

"No," Elsa rubbed her hands firmly, trying to make some heat come out. "Anna said to always follow your heart, and everything will be okay. I follow my heart. I'll just have to conceal and don't feel. And Anna will be there for me, even though she doesn't know about my curse."

She felt funny talking to herself, but Anna mentioned it won't make you feel alone.

_You fool! _The voices were fading, turning into echoes. _Ignore us, and you will pay!_

Elsa pushed them out of her mind until it was silent. She sighed, "I prefer Anna's friend Inner Voice than my own thoughts."

_You will pay . . . !_

The blonde looked down at the crack to see nothing but the fading daylight. There was no note or nothing that was a hint someone was there. There was nobody. And Elsa grew worried. The old familiar feeling started creeping up to her bones, reminding her on the earlier years―oh, the pain and depression!

_Depression will come back to you . . . you will never forget all the pain . . . no matter how hard you try . . . you will hurt the ones you love . . . you will always be a __**monster**__._

Elsa hugged herself and shook the thoughts away. Maybe she can wait. Wait for Anna to come and visit. It's not that late anyway.

* * *

The child yawned as she stretched from her slumber. She slowly sat up and frowned to see her room was a barren winter land. She realized she accidentally slept. And to see her room a mess again, she needed more comfort. It'll help her control her powers for sure.

_You don't need comfort,_ a small raspy voice whispered hoarsely. _All you need is isolation. You don't even belong here._

"Stop it," the child mentally pinched herself, and the voice was silent. It seemed that she _desperately_ needed some relaxation.

She remembered something and checked again to see no notes or Anna.

Where was Anna?

The child glanced at her clock to see it was past her curfew. She was supposed to sleep at eight, but she was having a nightmares two hours straight, even though the nightmare felt like seconds.

The blonde weakly stood up and had to grip the doorknob to keep her standing. A thin layer of frost veiled around the golden doorknob. The faint glint from the doorknob reminded Elsa of Anna's sparkling blue eyes. She needed to know what happened to her sister. There was a reason why she didn't come to visit, right? Determined, Elsa laid on her stomach as she stared out from the door crack, seeing if anyone was there. Then the child quietly got up and gripped the doorknob tightly, trying to contain her powers.

She's so ridiculous. There's no way she can do this. Once she steps out, the whole castle will freeze over. She can't do―

"I'm so worried," a distant female voice echoed outside from her door. In a split second Elsa was automatically on the floor looking. She recognized that voice: Gerda. She was on her break now. But what was she doing up after curfew?

"Me too," a male voice responded, and Elsa knew that was Kai. She watched intently as she watched the soles of their shoes moved among the carpeted floor. She quickly smelled a faint smell of chicken. "Hopefully she'll be alright."

"Let's hurry up," Gerda's voice sounded gentle, yet urgent. They moved more quickly until Elsa couldn't see the shoes anymore. Their voices got more quiet and quiet until it was dead silent. But she was sure she heard one thing right from Gerda.

_"We can't keep Anna sick any longer . . ."_

Sick? Sick. Sick. Sick. Oh no.

Elsa silently gasped as she clasped her hands to her mouth, tears suddenly forming in her eyes. "Anna's sick?"

She should've listened to her thoughts! Now her sister's sick. Probably has a cold. She needed to go there to see if she's alright. No matter how much her body is unwilling to go, Elsa will have to force herself to step out.

_No, you are a danger to her,_ the raspy voice hissed inside her. _No need to visit and make it worse. Listen to us, and your sister will be well._

"No, I'm going," Elsa stood up and held the doorknob, ready to swing it open. "Ready or not, Anna needs me."

_Your powers will go out of control. It will freeze your sister to death. She does not need you at all! Now stay where you are!_

Her lip quivered and her legs wobbled. Her grip on the doorknob loosened a little. Maybe tomorrow. That's a good idea. Better she stayed in her room than freeze her sister accidentally. But the comfort . . . and to see her sister . . .

Reluctantly, Elsa turned the doorknob and opened the door. Suddenly a wave of uneasiness fear settled over her body, and Elsa nearly collapsed to the ground from it. She felt the temperature dropping slowly, and she willed it to stop. And to her surprise, it did. Wow. She got out.

The child gasped as she twirled around with silent joy. She was outside of her room! For what? A month or two? And to make this more surprising: she was out of her room after curfew! Just for the sake of her sick sister! Excited, Elsa closed the door and walked a few feet away before she stopped to look back. Fortunately, there was no trail of ice or snow. The seven-year old sighed in relief. She glanced at the huge windows to see the moon shining bright and eerily. It reminded her of her curfew, so she better be quick.

Elsa excitedly tiptoed to her sister's room. She constantly checked around the hallways to see no one in sight. Sometimes she left footprint of frost behind her, and she had to scrape it off the carpet with her shoes and step on it so it would melt. In just a few minutes, the child finally reached to her sister's room. She heard Kai's and Gerda's voices inside, with Anna complaining about not being hungry. She waited by the corner until the two servants step out and down the hallway.

"I can't believe we have to get chocolate for that girl," Gerda's voice echoed in the hallway. The two continued talking until everything was silent.

Elsa's lips curved up into a smile. Now she knows what to make Anna happy.

The blonde quickly went back to her room and grabbed a bar of chocolate sitting on her desk. She had to move through the snow that was in her room. But she managed to brush away the frost on top, close her door, and walk back to Anna's bedroom without getting caught. She finally opened the door, and a familiar sweet scent overwhelmed her once she opened it. It reminded her of the old memories she had with Anna.

Silently but quickly, Elsa left the door ajar and saw her sister sleeping on her small bed. She stifled a laugh as she walked over toys that were all over the ground.

"Hi, Anna!" Elsa whispered excitedly once she was close enough. Instantly, she felt the room cooled down a bit, causing her to wince. "Sorry about that. I'm just happy to see you again." In response, Anna slept with light puffs of breaths as snores.

Elsa's head was on a swivel as she looked around the room in a daze. She glanced at the spot where her bedroom was before _it_ happened. If only that didn't happen, then Elsa won't have to go through this mess. And Anna won't be sick. She shook that thought out and focused on Anna. "So I heard you were sick, so I wanted to tell you to get well . . ."

She suddenly noticed that there was the chicken soup Gerda was carrying earlier. The child went over there and carefully made a spoonful of soup.

"Here," Elsa cautiously raised the spoon over Anna's mouth, and she pushed the spoon into it, while trying to contain her powers. The aroma of the chicken made Elsa's insides melt. No matter how much her guts and mind told her to get out before something happens, Elsa was just entranced by Anna's sweet round face.

The redhead shook her head sleepily and turned her back at Elsa, not knowing that her sister was there. "Gerda, I'm not hungry."

Elsa giggled quietly and decided to mess with her a bit. She cleared her throat and tried to impersonate Gerda's voice. She whispered comfortingly, "No, Anna. This will help you."

Anna's eyebrows deepened in confusion. "You don't sound like Gerda," she said sleepily. "You sound like Elsa."

The blonde gritted her teeth. She'll have to work on that.

"I sound like Elsa because you're dreaming," Elsa paused for a moment while getting another spoonful, trying so hard not to laugh and freak out at the same time. "You were dreaming of Gerda trying to feed you chicken soup, but I uh, came in and pushed her out. You might even wake up to see your older sister!"

Anna smiled adorably. "I wanna see her." Then her eyes started fluttering.

"No no no," Elsa hastily reached to keep Anna's eyes closed, but pulled back, realizing her powers were not stable yet. "I-I mean, not yet. It will be a uh, weird transformation to see your sister and Gerda mixed up together. Keep your eyes closed until I say to open them."

The child yawned, "What are you talking about?"

And that was true too. Elsa was confused herself. This must be really weird to both of them, so Elsa decided not to answer that. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, preparing herself and making sure that her powers won't leak out of her. She took time to prepare as she adjusted her gloves and rubbed her hands together to make it feel numb. She was longing for this to happen! To interact with her sister for the first time in forever! Elsa took a moment to be excited, then whispered majestically with the spoon ready, "Now you can open them."

Anna opened her eyes, and they sparkled brightly even in the night. They widened when her eyes dilated to see Elsa. She gasped, "Is that really you?" Then reached out and almost touched Elsa's face until the blonde shook her head and gently pushed the spoon into her mouth.

"Um, no." Elsa said, smiling. "You're just dreaming."

She knew that was a lie, but she didn't want her sister to make a big fuss of saying her sister finally got out of her bedroom.

"Are you still Gerda?" Anna sounded scared.

"Nope. I'm really me. No Gerda here."

Anna cooed as she attempted to touch Elsa's face, but failed when Elsa pushed her hand away with the spoon, trying not to act scared of her hand. "N-No, Anna. If you touch me . . . I'll disappear and you'll be dreaming of Gerda again. She'll be the one feeding you chicken soup instead of me."

The sleeping child made a disgusted expression. "I'm happy you're here, dream Elsa. Even though I dream about you every night. One time, we were building Olaf together and eating chocolate!" She waved her arms for emphasis. "But this? I never dreamt of you feeding me chicken soup."

The blonde wanted to laugh. Anna had dreams about her? "That's sweet . . . I also dream about you too."

The redhead pouted at the chicken soup. "I don't want that. I want chocolate."

Elsa's free hand gripped on the chocolate, and she swore she froze the bar whole. "But you'll be more sick. Do you have a fever or a cold?"

"Um, I dunno. Cold maybe?" She sniffled.

Oh no. Elsa made her sick then. She needed to get out of here, so Anna's condition can get better. The only reason Elsa came was to see what happened to Anna. Now that she saw her sick, Elsa knew that chicken soup will make her feel better. But first, Anna needed to drink the soup first before Kai and Gerda come back with chocolate. Knowing what she needed to do, the child tried to push the spoon into Anna's mouth, but the child groaned and pushed it away.

"Please, drink this and . . ." Elsa knew she'll regret this. "I'll stay longer."

Anna gasped and clapped her hands restlessly. "Really?! Okay!" The child opened her mouth wide and waited for her to spoon feed her, making Elsa smile. That was one of the things she loved about her sister. She'd just do anything just to get what she wants.

_Get out! Get out!_ Her guts screamed at her, but Elsa stayed put. She forced her gloved hand to push the spoon into Anna's mouth until all the soup was gone. Her heart beat so fast it exploded every time the spoon entered into Anna's mouth.

"I'm done," Anna bounced slightly. "Now can I have chocolate?"

The seven-year old nodded and handed her a chocolate bar, trying not to touch Anna's skin. The younger child giggled as she rubbed the wrapper softly.

"It's cold and wet," she pointed out.

"Um, yes it is. At least it's not melty and warm."

Anna opened it and ate it slowly, her eyes staring into Elsa's. They both examined at each other in silence, with Elsa standing by the side and Anna sitting on her bed. Finally she spoke, her mouth full of chocolate, "You look different. I mean, a good different."

"Well, it's because I've grown."

"Oh. Do I look different?"

"Of course not. You look the same."

"Well, that's nice to know. But you look different. You know, dream Elsa? I've been depressed. I wonder if the real Elsa will ever come out of her door. I mean, I love the talking and all the fun―" Anna sneezed. "But will she be stuck in there forever? Just thinking about 'growing up' and adult things?"

Elsa fidgeted with her gloves. "She doesn't mean to, Anna. She's just . . . trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"Uh―growing up."

Anna groaned and buried her face with her pillow. "To me, Elsa only cares about that word. Don't you think?"

Elsa nodded sadly. "She actually doesn't, Anna. She just needs to learn how to be the queen soon. Papa would want her to be a good Queen, right?"

The redhead pouted but nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. But she's already good, right? I know she's going to be a good queen."

Maybe, if only she would keep her powers at rest, then everyone would love her. Elsa opened her mouth of answer but stopped when noises echoed outside Anna's door.

_"Anna? Dearie?"_ Gerda's voice rang out and footsteps approached closer to the bedroom door, making Anna's brows knit together in confusion. She turned around to see shadows of the two servants coming in through the door.

"Was that Gerda?" She turned back to see nobody except the air. "Elsa? Elsa!"

Elsa tried not to pass out as she crawled over to the end of the bed and slid her bum down to the floor. She clutched her hands close to her chest as she watched Anna peeking over the edge to look for her. "Where'd you go, dream Elsa?" Anna sounded hurt. Oh no. Oh no. She needed to get out of here. She can hear her thoughts cackling with pure mockery, _See what you got yourself into, girl?_

Knowing the servants entered into the room, Elsa hid under the bed, her face peeking out of the cover and facing at the huge window.

"Princess Anna," Kai went over to check Anna's temperature, and he noticed an empty bowl. "What is this? You finished the soup?"

Anna nodded proudly, but then frowned and checked all around the bed. "Yes. Elsa fed me, but she was just here! Now she's gone when you entered. Check the room! She's here somewhere!"

Elsa winced and got out from the bed silently when Kai checked under the bed, then she slipped back in. "Anna, I don't think she was here."

"What? She gave me this wrapper! It was so real! And the conversation! I don't think I was dreaming at all."

Elsa took a peek to see Gerda and Kai next to Anna, their faces etched in concern. It was moments before they found Elsa hiding under the bed. Out of pure desperation, she willed frost to form at Anna's window, catching everyone's attention.

"Hmm, dear." Gerda sighed as the frost crackled loudly on the window. "It's already spring. Shouldn't winter be ending?"

Now it was her chance. They continued to stare at it as Elsa hastily slipped out through the door and down the hallway. She continued to run until she stopped at her room. She silently turned the knob and slipped through. Finally, she panted and tried to catch her breath. That was close. But that didn't matter.

She stared at her gloved hands in confusion and fascination, wondering about the frost on Anna's window. How was that possible? That moment felt like Elsa had complete control over her powers . . . the child walked over her bed, still examining her gloved hands, then stopped to gasp.

As usual, Elsa perked up and sighed. Her foot stepped on a puddle. All the snow and ice melted in her room while she was over at Anna. And it was so strange, she hadn't left a speck of snow or ice anywhere out of the castle except in her room. Heck, what was wrong with her?

"Hmm, I guess I'm improving," Elsa stared at her hands in wonderment.

She has to tell Papa.

She'll tell about it first thing in the morning when he comes into her room with food, but she'll just tweak the truth a little. She could just say, "Papa, my room was completely dry for half an hour." She couldn't tell the real truth. He would freak out if Elsa made contact with her sister. But will it convince him?

Yup . . . it will.

* * *

**Woah. Another chapter done! This is the longest chapter I've typed out so far, and I get a feeling there'll be longer ones in the future. Thank you for the reviews and everything. And please do. It would really make my day. There were some reviews that made me smile, and there was some that was so sad to me. I just wanted to tell Guest (a lonely little girl): Sorry to hear that, hopefully your bond with your sister will improve. Stay strong and don't lose hope!**

**Summary: Elsa went over to Anna's room and fed her chicken soup.**

**I just got this chicken soup idea while I was sipping chicken soup. Yum. Who doesn't like chicken soup, seriously?**


	10. Surprises

It had been weeks and weeks.

And fortunately, everything was going well for Anna and Elsa. Lately they talked by the door, and they would keep in touch only if Elsa would respond. There were ups and downs. When Anna was lucky, Elsa would show her face under the door where Anna can see her. And they'd talk and sing together. But that was for the summer, and they were so relieved that they weren't caught talking to each other from their parents. If they were, then Papa might separate them and move their rooms farther apart, fearing Elsa would harm her sister.

After winter, Elsa suddenly wanted to talk through paper, and this disappointed Anna. Although they sent notes for the whole summer, she wanted to sing with Elsa. When it was nearly fall, Anna thought they'd resume singing winter-themed songs.

"Let's sing together!" Anna begged, placing her lips against the keyhole and bouncing. "Sing about snowmen!"

"Anna," Elsa's voice was muffled through the door, clearly bothered. "Let's do something else, please?" Then a small note would come through the door, changing the subject.

This had been going on for a long time. Before Anna realized it all clearly, it was her seventh birthday party. And wow, that's a long time. They've been together for two long years, and Anna was so caught up talking to Elsa and her friend Inner Voice she didn't keep track of time. So little by little, the grand day came.

"Aren't you excited?" Her mother exhaled in delight as she hugged Anna tightly. She motioned her as they entered into the grand dining hall, where there was food set up neatly on the huge table. "You're turning seven! It feels like you were five just yesterday."

"Yay! Chocolate for me!" Anna squealed, trying to contain her excitement. But there was one thing she needed to do. "Is Elsa coming?"

The smile froze on her mother's face, as if she was trying not to break a sweat. "Oh, sweetie . . . you know she's busy . . ."

Anna's heart nearly shattered. She didn't expect that answer. But she didn't let that bother her. Elsa could change her mind, right?

"But it's my birthday! It would really mean it." The child looked up to meet her mother's eyes. If she told her about her secret visits to Elsa, she was scared what might happen. "I'm sure she'll come. Can I ask her?" Anna was growing upset, but she couldn't help it.

Instead of getting giving another lecture of Elsa's "growing up" business, her mother bent down so Anna won't have to crane her neck up so high. "Honey," the queen said and smiled hopefully. "You could ask, but I thought you're happy about this! Elsa would really love to come, but she's too busy. What matters is that you're finally growing up! Aren't you proud of that?"

_"Growing up. Growing up. Growing up,"_ Inner Voice gasped in her head in horror.

There was that horrible, sick, disgusting word. Anna got used to Elsa saying "growing up" occasionally, since her own sister was actually going through it, but hearing someone else saying that she was growing up? Nu-uh! Even Elsa would never say that to her!

Well―maybe there were a couple of times . . .

The child gasped, mortified. "I-I'm growing up?"

Her mother just nodded happily and kissed her forehead, unbeknownst on Anna's sudden behavior. "Yes, now go to your room and get yourself ready. Your father and I planned something really special to you!"

The child nodded her head silently. She turned her heels and stiffly walked back down to Elsa's room without looking back. She needed to tell her what their own mother just told her. But first, Anna needed to get paper. Elsa won't respond nowadays. She officially announced a year ago that they were going to send notes. Nothing else. They can't sing together anymore. And they can't see each other under the door too. It disappointed Anna, but at least her sister wasn't avoiding her. Anna didn't know what had happened inside Elsa's room, but hopefully her sister will still talk to her. No matter what was going on in there.

Anna went to her room, grabbed some paper, and head out to visit Elsa. She was near enough to her sister's room that she noticed a note slipped out from the crack. In a flash her frown turned into a smile as she went over there.

_Happy birthday, Anna!_ _Wonder what flavor the cake is._ It read, and below it was a small doodle of her and Elsa eating chocolate cake with party hats and confetti. Anna's heart fluttered when she saw how much effort was put into this sketch. It was even colored, and Anna took note that Elsa used a lot of blue in it. But she knew her sister loved the color blue.

_Thank you._ _I'm having a small party with the staff and Papa and Mama._

Anna paused and read her message, wondering about Elsa and her party. Should she invite her? What if Elsa said no?

_"I think you shouldn't,"_ the voice in her head offered quietly, causing Anna to roll her eyes adorably and face palm lightly.

"Inner Voice, How did you know what I am thinking?"

_"It's called easy magic. I can eat a whole chocolate cake without using my hands and leaving a mark on my face better than you."_

"I can do it in seconds," Anna giggled, then knew what to write. "Oh, I know! I could convince her . . ."

_"Don't be so loud. Elsa might hear you."_

Anna ignored her as she wrote it down. _We're having cake! Remember that bakery we always liked back then? We have that enormous chocolate cake! And I can eat a chocolate cake without using my hands and leaving a mark on my face._ Then she passed it over.

Her response came in quickly, _I remember that place. I can eat cake faster._

Anna wrote back, _Really? We're having it down the hallway. It's big and huge and I asked Mama for a chocolate fountain! With strawberries to go with! I also challenge you to beat me eating more cake!_

Anna imagined Inner Voice laughing in her head, _"That's too much Anna. More cake? You can't even last a cupcake."_

The child pouted and folded her arms, "That's mean, Inner Voice. That was when I wasn't hungry!"

_"Sorry, sorry. I'm just pointing out. But you should ask Elsa now."_

The note came back, and Anna was about to write on it when she suddenly felt a finger tapping on Anna's shoulder. She stopped and craned her neck up high to see Gerda smiling down at her. "It's time for your party, princess," she informed. "I'll put all these paper in your room, alright?" The servant tried to get hold of the note Anna held, but the child simply shrank back.

"No!" She shook her head and stood up hastily, trying to act casual. "I can do it myself. Thank you, though, for your help."

No one was taking the notes away from Anna. No. One. Anna knew she must cherish these notes she shared with her sister. It was a great memory to look back on. It was a huge risk of giving it away to someone else other than Elsa. But Gerda smiled as if she didn't mind, though Anna felt like she hurt this sweet woman. She knew she just wanted to help.

"Alright, dearie," she nodded and helped Anna clean up the messy piles of new paper. "Next time you're drawing out here, you should bring crayons too. And maybe just a sheet of paper or two." Her eyes widened at Anna's attire. "My dear, you haven't got yourself ready! Please change your clothes, you need to look presentable. The painter's in town today."

The redhead blushed then started to walk away when Inner Voice stopped her, _"Wait! Ask about Elsa!"_

Oh yeah!

"Wait! Ms. Gerda!" Anna spun around. "What about my sister? Will she be coming?"

The woman shrugged. "If the princess would like to, princess." She glanced at the bedroom door. "She doesn't come out much, and it would be nice if she comes to your party. Did you invite her yet?"

"No," Anna walked over and knocked on the door eagerly. "Elsa? Wanna come out for my birthday? Please? I really want you to come. Gerda's here and she says she wants you to come out too."

Gerda exhaled casually. "It would be a pleasure."

_"Please come out, Elsa!"_ Inner Voice whispered repeatedly inside her head.

No answer came, and Anna's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. They waited a little longer until Gerda spoke sadly, "It seems she doesn't like to come, princess. You should go change your clothes and I'll be waiting for you out here."

Gerda's stare drilled holes on the child, but Anna didn't dare look back. She knew there was tears spilling on her face already. She'd rather not make a show than to end up with everyone trying to comfort her.

"Darling, are you alright?" Gerda leaned closer to Anna, as if she sensed something was wrong.

"Yes, I'm fine." Anna smiled hugely as if she's the happiest person in the world when there was nothing to smile about. She turned to face Gerda, trying not to look tense. "What dress should I wear?"

"There's a surprise waiting for you down the hall, so I would wear the prettiest dress."

"O-Okay. I'll be right back." Anna carried her paper and pencil, scrambled down to her room and closed her door, trying not to look like she was in a hurry. As soon as she was out of sight, she sobbed quietly. She cried for a few good minutes. "I don't know what's going on," She managed to speak through tears and hiccups.

_"Please don't cry,"_ Inner Voice ignored Anna's statement, but her voice sounded genuine and sincere. _"There will always be another birthday and so on."_

"Elsa didn't even answer!"

_"Don't be sad."_

Anna wiped her tears furiously. "We were just talking and suddenly she shuts me out? What kind of person does that? Especially if they're ignoring an invite? I thought we were close together again! Like sisters!"

Inner Voice was silent, and Anna inhaled shakily, trying to stop crying. She shuddered, and regained her calm posture. Finally, she went over to her costume chest and sighed sadly. She opened it to reveal a huge pile of clothes.

"I guess another birthday without my sister . . ."

* * *

Elsa paced around her room nervously, counting quickly under her breath, "One. Two. Three. Four. Five . . ."

_"Wanna come to my birthday? Please?"_

The child mentally slapped herself. What kind of sister was she? Ignoring her sister's invite to her birthday party was one of the hardest things she had ever done. There was that precious chance, a perfect opportunity.

And Elsa missed it. Although her powers were in the way, Elsa couldn't help regretting over what she had done.

"Get it together," her fists tightened, and she felt her fingers frosting. "Think, Elsa. Think! What will I do?"

She hated hurting her sister in any way. And when she does, she tries to make it up. But how? How when she's in a very unstable condition?

When in doubt, ask somebody.

The child defrosted her room, trying not to make all the ice and snow noticeable. Then she walked over to her door and gripped the doorknob, thinking over what she's going to say. Finally she inhaled sharply, and she swung open the door wide enough for her face to peek outside. And just as she predicted, Gerda was still waiting.

"Oh, Princess Elsa!" Gerda quickly bowed, a surprised look on her face.

"Hello Gerda," the blonde smiled politely. "Um, I uh, need to ask something."

The woman smiled genuinely, "Yes?"

"I heard there's going to be a surprise down by the grand dining hall. What's the surprise?"

The woman leaned in and whispered, "It's a huge chocolate fountain. Anna asked the Queen for one, and she respected her wish. Unfortunately, one of the servants will have to clean off the stains of her pretty dress . . ."

"Anything else?"

Gerda nodded and clasped her hands together, "The painter's in town today, and he'll be painting Anna while she eats her cake."

Elsa nodded gratefully, "Thank you, Gerda." Then she started closing her door.

"Princess Elsa, wait!" Elsa paused and looked out to Gerda, sadness on her face. "Why didn't you answer your sister earlier?" She spoke. "She was really looking forward to you. And I noted that she was drawing out here when I came."

"Oh," the child suddenly felt guilty. "I . . . I don't know if I should come."

The woman nodded as if processing the information. Then she started making her way down to Anna's room. "Think about your sister," she called over her shoulder. "Think about what would happen if you came over to her party. You might be her biggest surprise after all."

Then she disappeared around the corner, leaving Elsa pondering about Anna's birthday party.

_Biggest surprise,_ she thought in realization. _I've been out to the grand dining hall a couple of times when Anna wasn't there. Maybe I could go. Hopefully my powers will give me mercy today._

Elsa closed her door, leaving the thought hanging in the air.

* * *

**Here it is! I'm sorry I couldn't update the whole week, I had to run a lot of errands. But I made this chapter long enough. Thank you (again and again) for all the support. Please review since we're close to a hundred reviews! Wow! If we get over a hundred or more, I might post a really long, long chapter for you guys. So please!**

**Oh, there was a review asking some questions about this fanfic. Well, this is my first story for sure. I'm probably going to write a sequel if you guys convince me well enough.**

**Summary: Elsa decides whether she should attend Anna's seventh birthday party or not.**


	11. Hope

Anna stared longingly at a fancy plate filled with chocolate crumbs in front of her, a sad sigh escaping from her lips. On that plate used to be full of a piece of her chocolate cake. Her birthday chocolate cake.

While she sulked on the grand dining table, servants and her parents got together and chatted about everything. Laughter echoed across the room, a nice, friendly feeling filled the air. They were having fun.

Anna's eyes darted from her plate to another plate filled with a piece of cake, untouched. For a second, her eyes flickered and tears formed on the edges. She was about to do the waterworks. But she can't cry in front of everybody. According to Inner Voice, crying and

making a tantrum was for six years olds, even though Anna found that hard to believe. She thought adults could do that still, right?

The redhead sniffled and wiped away her tears. She adjusted the party hat that was strapped on her head, and she helped herself getting another piece of chocolate cake. She prodded the crumbs with her fork, trying to form the word _Elsa_ on her plate.

It was about three hours since the party started, and Elsa was nowhere to be seen. Everyone celebrated and played with Anna, showing their full attention on her. The child grinned the whole time when there was absolutely nothing to smile about.

"Honey?" Her mother's voice was behind her, and Anna quickly planted a huge fake smile on her face. The queen came over and cooed at her child. "Oh, happy seventh birthday," she planted kisses on her forehead. "But you're sitting here all alone. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Anna tried to shrug it off. "I'm just enjoying my cake."

"Are you sure? Come with me and talk to the servants. You should hear the chef's little story about his time with the oven and cupcakes."

Anna felt her eyes water, so she turned away from her mother. "I . . . I just want . . . J-Just want . . ."

"Yes, dear?" Her mother's expression turned concerned.

"_Go tell her,_" Inner Voice urged. "_Your mother will understand._"

Anna hesitated silently, then she whispered lowly, her eyes on her plate.

"I just want Elsa here."

Slowly she looked up, her teal blue eyes staring wistfully to her mother's gentle face. Her mother seemed sad, and Anna knew she wanted Elsa to be here too.

"Well," she finally spoke, her voice wavering. "did you ask her?"

"Yes."

"And what did she say?"

". . . Nothing."

Her mother smiled sadly, as if she had nothing to do with this, although Anna got a feeling she was trying to hide a secret. But she didn't let that bother her, her sister already told her why she was stuck in her room.

"When's the painter coming?" Anna decided to change the subject, and her mother seemed relieved about the change.

"He'll be coming when you're clean and ready. What a mess you are, honey. You should change and wear your prettiest clothes," she motioned Anna to start walking to her room. "The painter will be here once you come back. Which one do you think is better? Oil painting or watercolor? I was thinking it should be . . ."

_"Go visit Elsa,_" Inner Voice whispered in Anna's head, causing the child to lose attention to what her mother was saying. "_And bribe her to come out with chocolate cake._"

"I tried that already," Anna responded in her mind. "What's the point of asking her? She won't answer me."

"_Don't give up! She might change her mind. Besides, she loves chocolate cake. She can't pass the offer. This is for your seventh birthday party!_"

"It won't work."

"_Yes, it will! This is really important! She needs to go out._"

The child seemed lost in thoughts. "Go out . . . ?"

"_Yes. She needs to go out for once."_

Go out there . . . Or she could . . .

"Anna?" Her mother snapped her back into reality. "why aren't you answering? Do you want someone to go with you while you change? I can tell Gerda to―"

"No," the child stopped her, "I think I'm fine walking by myself."

Her mother turned worried, "Are you sure?"

The child nodded and started walking away as fast as she could without looking like she was in a hurry. "Yes, Mama!" She called back, and started running to her sister's room.

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"Elsa? Do you want to join my party?"

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"With all the sweets outside . . . Can't you see?"

Knock. Knock.

"Why aren't you answering? Please take a rest and go out and enjoy some fun! I want the old you back. I'd do anything. Just please don't leave me alone!"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Can you please open up your door?"

Knock. Knock.

". . . So we can build some snowmen later . . ."

Silence hung in the air, and the same eerie feeling overwhelmed the empty hallways. Anna sighed and leaned on the door, her forehead pressed against the wood. It was so silent, a pinball drop could be heard.

"_Don't be sad,_" Inner Voice said so quietly, but loud enough from the empty silence she sounded like she was next to Anna. "_At least you have me._"

Anna nodded and sniffled. "Well, I'm grateful for that. But Elsa―"

"_―Is probably busy with growing up,_" Inner Voice finished for her. "_Remember earlier? She even cared to draw you a drawing on your birthday. She loves you, but she's probably busy. And she doesn't want you sad on your birthday, you need to smile and be happy. For her._"

The seven-year old blinked, then sighed. "Okay, then." The child tried to grin as wide as she could, but it was awfully hard when she's on the verge of tears. She stood straight and brushed off any dirt from her bright green dress. She knocked on the door again, louder this time. "Elsa, I'll see you tomorrow. I heard you were busy growing up, and you couldn't come to the party. I was waiting for you, but you were busy."

There was no response, and Anna frowned sadly. "So I'm just gonna go now . . ."

Anna didn't want to go right away, so she stuck around a little longer, but she had a feeling Elsa won't be coming out.

"_You should hurry,_" Inner Voice reminded her. "_Remember your birthday party? The painter must be there already._"

The birthday girl looked down at her polished shoes, and she asked once more, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

She turned her heels and she walked down the hallway slowly. She knew tears were suddenly streaming down her face, but she didn't care. Elsa wasn't coming. She cared about growing up. If she loved Anna, then she should be walking to the party right next to Anna.

"_Anna, please wipe your tears,_" Inner Voice pointed out. "_People will notice you're crying._"

"People will notice why I'm crying," Anna sniffled and rubbed her arms anxiously. "I just want Elsa. And maybe we could build snowmen, like the old days." She closed her eyes and imagined Inner Voice in her mind: her big grin across her pale face and her bright blue eyes shining like glass. "At least I can imagine us building one . . . right, Inner Voice?"

She nearly turned around the corner when suddenly a click was heard and a cry broke out, stopping Anna on her tracks.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter. I'm sorry this took so long, I was doing errands. Fortunately, I have one more month left of school! Yes!**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews and the support. Hopefully I'm not too needy for reviews, but it'll make me update more. So please, review and tell me what you think! Oh, and the hundredth reviewer is . . . SunshineGirl2002! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys on the previous chapter that I'll give a shout-out to the hundredth reviewer. Sorry for that . . . but I won't forget next time.**

**Summary: Anna tries to convince Elsa to come out the door. And I figured you guys already know what's gonna happen next . . .**


	12. Outside

"Yes, I do."

Her heart stopped. Literally. And Anna gasped silently, her eyes wide as saucers. That was the first thing she did. That voice. It was so familiar. It sounded like . . . like . . .

Like she was standing right behind her.

"_It's her,_" Inner Voice spoke earnestly. "_Turn around._"

Anna's throat hitched. Her hands started shaking. And her eyes darted around frantically, afraid to see the girl she thought she would never see come outside her door. The child turned her body slowly, fearing she might have imagined that voice behind her.

And she saw her.

". . . Elsa?"

Her voice was so silent, even Anna couldn't hear it.

The blonde stood so stiffly in front of her, as if she was uncomfortable going outside. But she smiled so genuinely, it was so real. And Anna couldn't stop shaking.

Her older sister . . . after three years . . . she was finally here. Standing right in front of her.

The birthday girl broke into a run, going towards her sister for a hug. Her smile reaching above her eyes. She never had been so happy in her life. Joyful tears finally trailed down her face as Anna shuffled her feet closer to Elsa. "Are . . . are you really . . . ?

Instead of responding, the blonde placed her hands behind her back and smiled cheerily, singing, "Do you wanna build snowman?"

Anna's voice was breathless, "Yes . . ."

"And will you stay with me?"

"Y-Yes."

The older child glanced around the huge hallway, examining it as if she never saw it. "We can play together now, no worries will come by now. I'm finally right he~ere!" She sang softly with feeling and emotion. She stepped closer to Anna, "I never knew I'd see you, and your sweetest smile. I'm happy I'm out here with yo~ou . . ."

Elsa paused and stepped closer shyly, as if she was afraid to come near. Finally she nodded and spoke, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The redhead didn't respond, her eyes filled with tears.

"Anna," Elsa sniffled and wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. "I really missed you."

The world seemed to slow down as Anna tried to speak, but she felt so many emotions she couldn't think properly. She wiped her tears on her sleeve as she nodded back, "I-I missed you too, Elsa."

She missed her sister. And she was finally outside the door, smiling down to Anna. She needed to hug her. She needed to get the feeling of being loved and acknowledged from her older sister! The redhead cried out in sudden joy as she ran down towards Elsa, opening her arms widely.

"Anna!" The blonde instinctively backed away when Anna tried to hug her, causing Anna to frown and falter to a stop. "You can't . . . You can't touch me."

"But why?" Anna attempted to run into Elsa's arms, but she just pushed away.

"Remember? Growing up?"

That stumped her spirits. "Oh."

Elsa looked a little guilty, so she slowly nudged Anna with her elbow. "Well . . . I'm here at least."

Anna grinned, as if she just remembered that. She knew her sister was trying to comfort her, but she wasn't used to this interaction. She looked down to her shoes nervously, and glanced at Elsa's shoes. What do sisters talk about? Should she look up? What should she do? Heck, why was she so nervous about this? She wasn't used to this. When they send notes through the door, Anna exactly knew what to say, with Inner Voice's help. But now that she was lost on what to say, Inner Voice was completely silent, but Anna knew why. Inner Voice wanted to give her some time alone with her sister.

"Why didn't you answer to my invite?" Anna asked so quietly, Elsa leaned in to hear. "What did you say?"

"It's been a couple of hours since my party started. I was waiting for you, but you never came. I even reserved you a seat next to me."

The blonde looked out at the window, her eyes lost in thoughts. Anna knew that Elsa took time responding, and she expected that. Her sister was very classy and reserved at a young age. It wasn't normal for her, but Anna learned to cope with the change.

". . . I was thinking if I should go," she replied, facing Anna wistfully. "I . . . was busy with growing up, and it wouldn't let me. But I managed to get out of my room . . ." She smiled. "Just to be with you."

Those words touched Anna's heart deeply, and she was surprised from Elsa. She never saw her sister in this behavior. It felt strange, but she knew Elsa must be feeling the same.

"Thank you," Anna said gratefully. It was her sister's turn to be surprised.

"For what?"

"For doing everything with me," Anna blushed and smiled. "It's a long time since we last talked, so this must be really crazy weird for us. But we're both crazy, right?"

The blonde nodded in agreement, "It's like that saying, '_Two heads are better than one . . .'_"

". . . to finish a huge chocolate cake," Anna finished, making Elsa laugh. She grinned for the billionth time, but her cheeks never hurt. "Now can we eat chocolate cake?"

The blonde looked down to her, then she carefully and slowly linked her arm with Anna's.

"Of course."

* * *

**I'm sorry I took so long! Really, I've gotten really busy, and I'm really disappointed at myself. And you guys must be too. So I'm really sorry. But THANK YOU for being really patient for any new chapters. Hopefully I'm not busy next week, but please know my updates will be slow until who knows when.**

**Anyways, I've managed to type you up a good chapter. Summary: Elsa finally got out of her door, and the sisters see each other face-to-face.**

**If you see any errors, let me know in reviews. And please review! I always read my reviews!**


	13. Hugs

Ever since Anna's seventh birthday party, things were finally normal. And Anna felt like their one-year separation never happened, which was good. She didn't like remembering bad memories.

Elsa finally got out more often, but only when she says she feels like it, which was not often. When she goes out, Anna and Elsa would sing songs together, talk and joke around, and―if Anna was lucky―open the windows just to feel what snow was like. That was Anna's most favorite thing to do with her sister: watch the snow outside.

"You know," Anna said as she and Elsa admired the falling snow outside one day, their blue eyes glued at the falling snowflakes, each uniquely different. "It's been so long I almost forgot what snow feels like."

Her sister glanced worriedly at Anna. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," Anna sighed dreamily as she leaned forward with her hands under her chin. "I just wanted to . . . to go out for just a minute. Just to feel winter for once. It might be cold, but I want to touch it. Touch the tiny snowflakes, and build Olaf out of it." She turned to face her sister hopefully. "It won't hurt me, right?"

Elsa felt her hands trembling slightly, and she tried to stay calm. "Yes."

"And we can jump on snowy hills and make snow angels," Anna smiled. "It was like three years ago. When we had fun outside . . . on that last day," She frowned, confused. "Then I can't remember what happened after that."

The blonde stared at Anna alarmingly. "What do you remember?"

"I remembered building Olaf and then jumping on snowy hills," she tapped her chin with her finger. "And then I . . . it's . . . well, it's all blank."

It was true. Anna couldn't seem to remember anything after that. There she was, jumping on hills outside one day, and then suddenly her sister was moving into a new room the next day. There was obviously a huge gap between those memories. Why was that?

"But," Elsa spoke, her eyes casted down. "you still remember all the fun, right?"

Luckily, she still did. "Yeah."

Anna sensed Elsa's uneasiness, and she patted her shoulder for comfort, but Elsa pushed her away. Worried, Anna asked, "What's wrong?" Although Elsa does that often, Anna just wanted to make sure.

"You don't remember anything?" Elsa sighed, as if she was about to spill the beans. "Anything . . . magic?"

Magic?

Anna blinked in uncertainty. Often she wished to be back with her sister, and here she was standing next to her. Was this something related to magic? Suddenly, she thought of something terrible. She didn't want to talk about it, but she needed to know.

"You being outside of your room, is it magic?"

Elsa was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if this whole thing is real. If this chat we're having is real. Or is it just my imagination?" She eyed Elsa warily but playfully. "Did you do some sort of crazy magic over me? Like cast a very deep dream on me that makes me feel like you're actually here? With me?"

Silence passed by, and the expression on her sister's face was priceless, Anna almost wanted to laugh. "Haha, what a wild imagination you got there," Elsa laughed. "Where'd you get the idea?"

"From my memories."

Elsa's smile froze on her face, and Anna felt a nagging feeling she was hiding something. Maybe something even bigger than her "growing up" business. Seeing her expression, Anna felt all of her confidence drain away from her, and she was suddenly speechless to speak. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to drive her sister away.

"_Ask your sister, tell her about your problems,_" Inner Voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts, Anna nearly jumped. "_Tell her about your confusion. Don't be shy to admit. It's okay._"

Anna blushed and fiddled with the buttons on her dress, feeling Elsa's stare drilling holes into her. She continued, "I mean, I feel like my memories are magical."

Her theories might sound so ridiculous and embarrassing, but it won't hurt sharing with Elsa. She seemed worried, as if she's been having it too. "H-How?"

"I . . . well . . . you see," Anna took a deep breath, then she let it all out. "I felt like they're not my memories." Then she immediately winced, as if she just told a secret.

Nothing was heard except their breathing, and Anna was a little scared what Elsa would think. She didn't want to be embarrassed. Or she didn't want to drive Elsa away, fearing she would think of her as a weird person.

Finally she heard Elsa laugh, breaking the silence, but it sounded so uncomfortable it was obvious. "Anna, don't be silly! They're your memories."

She knew Elsa would say that. "But what if they're not?"

There was a silent pause, and Anna felt a nudge on her shoulder, causing her to open her teal blue eyes. "Anna," Elsa smiled down at her. "If they're not your memories, how did they ended up in your head?"

Anna blinked in surprise, dumbfounded. "I . . . I guess I never thought of it that way. But Inner Voice kept telling me that someone placed it in my head. The memories before you moved rooms . . . to be honest, I felt like they're not real." She sighed sadly, as if she was tired thinking about this. "I think I'm forgetting something, Elsa."

"Well," Elsa knelt so she was at eye level with Anna. She lifted her chin and Anna saw her sister's smiling face. "Sometimes I wished some of my memories to be unreal. That I would forget them. But they won't go away, no matter how hard I tried," her eyes casted down, as if she was trying to find the right words. "I just wanted to keep the happy ones and forget the horrible ones."

Anna frowned. She could tell that Elsa had a lot on her mind lately, so she lifted Elsa's chin up―like how she did to her―and she grinned widely. "It's okay, Elsa. Sometimes I wished that I would forget some of my memories."

Elsa looked a little surprised, "Really?"

"Only the sad ones. The ones when you ignored me . . ."

That struck a string on Anna's heart, and a tear suddenly trailed down her cheek.

"Anna?"

She could hear Elsa's voice, but she couldn't see her anymore. Her eyes were too teary to see clearly.

"I'm sorry," Anna blinked her tears away and tried to act cheerful. "Just thought of a sad memory, that's all."

Her older sister nodded in understanding, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Anna stared into Elsa's eyes, and an old familiar feeling falling upon her. This was the first time her sister felt so emotional and concerned after all these years. Seeing her sister look so worried and emotional, Anna suddenly wanted to sit down and cry.

"N-No," Anna wiped away another tear from her cheek.

The blonde inhaled shakily, as if she wanted to say something. When suddenly, she did something that surprised Anna:

She pulled her in and hugged her.

A full-contact hug.

Anna's heart nearly stopped beating. Her eyes widened. Her throat hitched. Her body stood stiff and erect. She couldn't believe it. Her older sister was hugging her, after all these years. It was so overwhelming for Anna to take in.

In response, Anna wrapped her arms around her and sniffled. She noted how cold she was, like a popsicle. But that didn't matter, she wanted to tell Elsa how much she waited for this moment to come, how much she missed playing outside with her, but her throat was too dry to speak.

"Don't cry Anna," Elsa's voice sounded slurred, and Anna figured she was crying too.

"I'm n-not."

They both knew that was a lie.

Anna hugged her sister tighter, as if she was scared to let go of her. "I missed you, Elsa. I really do."

Elsa sniffled, "Me too, Anna. Me too."

"After all these years, you finally got to hold and touch me like a true sister. Why?"

There was a silent pause, and Elsa wiped her tears and took a shaky breath. "I had to do it while I got the chance. There was no telling that I'll be out the door being with you." She released the hug and wiped the tears from Anna's face so casually, Anna realized that Elsa didn't seem so stiff anymore.

"I might not be out here again tomorrow, or the next day," she continued. "But please know, Anna, that I will never forget you. No matter how much I ignore you."

Tears ran down Anna's face, and she knew she was a mess. But she didn't care. She hugged Elsa again, just wanting to feel the comfort on her sister.

"I will never forget you either."

* * *

**Finally! Another one done! I'm sorry this took two weeks, but I managed to upload a long, emotional, sisterly fluff for you guys. Please review, and if you ****see any errors, let me know! And please check out my poll for my future stories. It'll be closed by the time I'm finished with this story.**

**Thank you for being patient!**

**Summary: Elsa finally hugs Anna, and they both share an emotional moment together.**


End file.
